


Broken Promises

by comic_book_girl



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Batman - Freeform, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Broken Promises, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics Rebirth, Damian Wayne is Robin, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Jason Todd Being An Asshole, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd in love, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Dead, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Love, Minor Character Death, Nightwing - Freeform, POV Dick Grayson, POV Joker (DCU), Protective Dick Grayson, Protective JasonTodd, Red Hood - Freeform, Resurrected Jason Todd, Robin - Freeform, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Violence, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_book_girl/pseuds/comic_book_girl
Summary: The string that helped her make some sense of what she knew was cut... and Jason Todd was the one with the scissors.***"So I guess you being in my life made me fight just a bit harder to protect the things that are important."~~~~~I don't own DC or any of the characters except Annabelle Costello, Black Swan.





	1. Job gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on wattpad with my username the same: Comic_book_girl. I am also on pintrest with the same username and on tumblr at comic--book--girl.

Anna was wearing her black uniform and placed on her black, short veil; covering her face. Her strawberry-blond hair up in a bun. Lifting her head she stared at her pale face in the mirror, barely recognising herself. What had she become? How did things go so wrong? How did she fall so far from grace? Glancing down at her bare arms she spotted the scars that covered her wrists. Those marks that always remind her of before everything tumbled to the ground, but told her that things would never work out for her. And Anna needed to accept that. Everything that she held dear either left or died in her arms. Her mind wondered back to one thing in particular.

Jason. Her best friend.

He would have been 25 today.

Strapping on arm plates on her forearms which connected up with the rest of her armour, she picked up the picture of them two together and looked at it with a heavy heart. They were eating cotton candy in the photo booth on her 13th birthday. He took her there for her present, and spent the whole evening together.

It was the best day of her life.

Moving it away and placing it in a pocket, Anna put on more body protection on her thighs and legs, strapping on her boots which stopped at her shin. Anna hopped on to the motorbike and headed to her destination. She was being payed $100,0000 for this job and she intended to get it.

When she arrived at her destination, she planned out her route. Of course it was a dingy warehouse, all of Gotham's crime lords have a easy time finding one. She was there on business, and hadn't been in the city in a few years. But, once she got the call, she packed her things up from Central City and made her way back to her former home. 

Anna shot a grappling hook to the roof and landed silently on the gravel which was spread along the top. A vent led up to the far right corner to allow easy air conditioning, so, she unclipped a gas bomb and tossed it through. Once she saw it cleared, Anna slid her body in, kicked the cage from the vent and dropped to the ground where multiple men laid unconscious. Anna stared down at them and checked the hallway for security cameras. When she spotted one, Anna pulled out a clay-coloured ball and threw it at the lens, to which it sparked and melted the metal.

Crouching low and steadily making her way to the room, she peered around the corner to see that 4 men were placed outside of a door. Two either side and the other two walking up and down the length of the corridor. Floyd Cold's men were patrolling the room where Lenny Well was staying. Being a part of two gang groups was a dangerous game to play and unfortunately for him, he messed up big time. Now he had one gang after his head, while the other one still needed him for the shipment that will be delivered in a few weeks. Anna didn't need all the details about anything that was going on, it wasn't that interesting to her if she was being honest. All she needed was the direction of the target was in and how much she was getting paid. It must be a massive operation if they called her in, and she wouldn't be surprised if she caught a glimpse of Batman sniffing around these areas.

So she decided she didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

Choosing her timing correctly, Anna pulled out two throwing stars and slit the first mans' throat and covered his mouth before laying him on the ground. Unclipping a gun with a silencer, Anna glanced up at a pole that was supporting the two walls and then flicked her gaze to the two men at the door. She sprung up from her position and clung onto the bar, then swung herself at the two men; shooting them before they had a chance to turn their heads. The last guard came back around the corner and took in the bloodshed before him. Anna flicked a throwing knife and calmly drove into his forehead. The knife must have lodged itself into the wall, as the body hung there with his head pinned against it like a scarecrow to a pole.

Regaining her form, Anna proceeded to bust in the lock and enter.

Reaching for her knife, she gazed at the pacing man. The crusted walls had cracks as big as the creases on an old man's brow. One single window, with bars like a prison, a dusted desk, an empty bottle of water, and a makeshift bed. Walking out into the room, that was only lit up by one lamp, making the bare room have a tinge of colour. Gently shutting the door closed, but then kicked the chair over which caused him to swivel around; face draining of colour. Lenny was about to scream when she covered his mouth with her glove and slid the knife to his neck.

"Sorry babe, but you have got a bit of money on your head. Now, I'm all for snitching on someone. But..." She wondered off, kneeing him in the gut so he doubles over. "If you're going to do it, you might not want to get caught." She whispered deviously.

At a desperate attempt to save his life, he made a grab for a gun of his own and went to shoot her. Elbowing it out of his grasp, Anna let go of his neck and twisted his arm, flipping him into his back which winded him.

"Now you've pissed me off." Anna growled as she rammed the knife into his throat and watched him gargle his last breath; not removing the blade, slick with pure blood, until his movements became still. That was the easiest job she had done in a while. 

Bending down to look at the man, she searched his pockets for anything. When she came across his wallet, Anna opened and sighed as she saw a photo of him with his children and wife. At least they wouldn't have a jackass of a father now. She stood up, and pulled out one, long, black, feather. Glancing down one last time, she dropped it on to his body and walked away back to the door.

Before she could even take anymore steps towards the door, the caped crusader and the former Boy Wonder kicked the door where she was heading to wide open. They started moving closer towards her, while she moved backwards in a defensive manor. She wouldn't admit it, but Batman gave her the chills. He was just someone you wouldn't want to mess around with. How broad and daunting he was, how he would tower over you and use his cape to make himself look twice the size than he was. Anna however needed to ignore that and deal with the problem at hand.

"Black Swan..." He began, his lips thinning as he watched her. "This man was our only lead on Black Mask. I am afraid you are going to have to come with us." Batman spoke in a calm yet rugged voice, Nightwing behind him.

Anna didn't even want to hear Black Mask's name, the sick pig. She wanted nothing more than to rip his skull apart. But, she could never find his location, like he dropped off of the grid, so she eventually gave up. But if given the chance, Anna would like nothing more than to tear his skin from his body and watch him burn. Now that would taste sweet.

A smirk broke her face as her hand crawled down for a gun.

"You really think I am going to come with you willingly, Batman? You can shove your cape up your ass, or has Nightwing already done that?" She glanced to Nightwing who scowled towards her, almost as if he was disappointed, as if he didn't approve. Who wouldn't? It wasn't really the career choice that she thought she would fall into. But Batman had a stone cold face, no emotions being displayed.

Anna snatched the gun from her leg and open fired on the two heroes as they rolled out of the way. The sound of gun fire would have alerted the men downstairs, most certainly. Anna's gun was hit out of her hand by Nightwing, who then reached out to her. She stood on one leg, and struck him in the throat with a tremendous force, knocking him backwards.

Batman took her arms and bent them behind her body to restrain her. Flicking her wrist, a dagger popped out of her elbow and she wrenched out her arm from his vice like grip, repeatedly wedging her elbow into his stomach, causing him to release her. Snatching a throwing star, she lodged it at Nightwing's shoulder as he pounced back up. 

Anna balanced on her left leg while the other leg was bent behind her, her spine curving into a C. Anna popped the elbow knife out of its socket and tossed it to the tip of her toe; where is locked into place. She dashed forwards and leapt, tucking one let into her thigh and the one with the blade forwards, embedded itself into the middle of Nightwing's stomach as he grasped his shoulder; just off of his main artity. He cried out in agony and stumbled backwards as Anna kicked him to the ground, twisting the dagger into him while on top.

Just as the door was flung open by multiple men with heavy firearms.

Opening fire, Anna ducked behind the table while Batman and the the first Boy Wonder began to take care of the gang members, lagging from their bleeding wounds. She spotted her opportunity and raced to the door, taking out her gun shooting as many men as she could. Anna was just at the exit of the room when she was met with a man pressing a gun to the middle of her torso. The bullet embedded itself into her before she could move out of the way. Almost a second after she was shot, she shot the man under his chin and dashed out of the room during the crossfire; trying to keep herself standing.

With the adrenaline pumping through her, she didn't realise she was bleeding out fast.

Making her way to the stairs, Anna shot a grappling hook to the ceiling and jumped down the gap between the banisters. When her feet landed on the floor and her knees gave-way. Collapsing on to her hands and knees, Anna breathed heavily and lifted her head to see the boy in the blue and black coming down the exact same wire. 

Disconnecting it from the grappling hook, Anna managed to stand up and push her self through the doors of the warehouse. Now, the adrenaline was starting to fade out of her veins and exhaustion began to take over. 

The dark clouds of heaven opened up above her and soaked her skin with harsh slaps as she left the building. She leaned up against the wall the placed her hand on the wound. At first inspection, she knew that the bullet nicked an artery, and she was bleeding out.

Nightwing closed in on her as she was about to move on.

"Come on, don't try to go anywhere. We- wait. Are you ok?" Just as he said that, Anna collapsed onto the floor and clawed at the wall.

Nightwing sprinted over and removed her hand to see the warm liquid escaping her body. Anna tried to retaliate but he was too strong and she was loosing too much blood. Placing pressure on the wound, Batman joined too and was talking to someone over the comm's. Anna looked into Nightwing's eyes and saw a mixture of panic, grief, sorrow and anger. She recognised them but before she could being trying to place them, she was out cold.

***

"Bruce... what do we do?" Dick asked as he continued to place pressure on her gun shot, Batman finally joining him.

Dick hadn't expected to see her.

None of them really did anymore.

Dick had only seen fuzzy pictures on security cameras of her, but never in person. He thought Bruce might have, but even if he did, Bruce never disclosed it to him. In his spare time, Dick tried to find any lead as to where she was, but everything turned up blank.

"Take her back to the cave, we'll stitch her up before she awakes and then escort her to Blackgate Prison--"

"Are you sure?'' Dick cut him off, his masked face turned to look up at Batman who glanced down at them once before turning away and walking towards the road.

''I mean, she's still apart of our family--''

''She needs to pay for her crimes. It's for the best.'' Batman finished just as the Batmobile rolled around the corner.

Dick sighed as he lifted her up and placed her in the back. She didn't look that different to when she was younger, but she did at the same time. It was weird. He contemplated contacting Red Hood to tell him that he found her, but then thought better of.

''Don't worry Anna, i'll help you...

For Jason.''


	2. Does the truth hurt?

Anna could feel something warm surrounding her whole body. She attempted opening her eyes but all she could see was a bright white light. Taking a minute to adjust, she glanced around her surroundings to find out she was in a cave. To the right of her, laid her guns and multiple knives neatly organised. Now that her vision was clearer, Anna turned her head to take in her where she was. Many different statues, equipment and souvenirs covered the otherwise gloomy cave. However, what caught her attention was the bat logo plastered on different items.

She sat up and winced at her side, a burning pain striking her. Anna glanced down and lifted up her top to see stitches. She knew she wouldn't need them for long, her healing factor would be working to mend it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Anna slid her legs off of the bed and let them touch the ground. While she was there, she might at well take a look around and try to take some stuff that would be useful in her life. Anna started to limp towards the computer and began to hack into it. It was difficult, but not impossible. When she finally cracked it, she began to go through all of the folders. Going through the files. There was one particular file that caught her eye.

Jason Todd.

Her heart caught in her chest. Why was there a file on him? She wondered. Clicking on the file, she read. 

And read. 

Looking at the pictures of Jason, the Joker, the explosion. Anna gagged, physically gagged. Anna knew he died in a explosion, but one that the Joker made? 

He was Robin. The one that she actually met when she was a child. She didn't understand, how could he be Robin? Why didn't he tell her? Anna didn't want to look anymore. She left that in the past, and that's where she wanted it to stay. So she exited the folder, missing some other writing in the process with a picture of a red helmet. Investigating further, she found many others.

Deadshot.

Riddler.

Harley.

Dick-- 

Dick? Why was Dick Grayson on here? Clicking on this one too, she found out that Jason wasn't the first Robin, it was Dick.

So, two people that she knew, grew up with in the same house, have been side kick to Batman.

Bruce.

It all clicked together. 

Anna had betrayal written all over her face. Bruce could've saved her dad, he could have saved Jason. But he didn't. He failed. He failed her too. Everything that happened to her, was all his fault. He could have prevented it. Bruce could have helped Jason keep his promise. Dick lied to her too, pretended to care about her sorrow when mourning over her friend. Her life was a pack of lies. This was just another thing added to her pain. Another thing that reminded her that life was never going to be what she dreamed about.

She was all alone.

Anna had to leave, she knew that. She suspected she was back in Wayne Manor. They wanted to take her to prison, or worse, Arkham. No way in hell she was being thrown in the loony bin. Anna started to collect her weapons in a hurry, wishfully thinking she could slip by without their knowledge.

''Miss Costello... You're up...''

Anna froze, eyes darting round to find an exit. She knew that voice, the voice of a man no living creature could hate.

''Alfred.'' She greeted. Standing up straight, she ignored the searing pain in her stomach. Anna knew her healing factor would take care of the wound, but not fast enough for her liking.

''You must sit--''

''I don't think I have to do anything, except get the hell out of this fucking cave.'' She sneered, turning around to see Alfred fully. Grabbing two guns, she ran towards the staircase, pushing past him. Anna cared about Alfred, but she didn't have time for his bullshit at the moment.

''Miss Anna, get back!'' He begged, but knew that she wasn't going to listen.

Oh god, it felt like someone was pouring lava into her skin; but she didn't care, she worked through the pain and finally looked down at what she was wearing. It was a white top with baggy shorts on but had no shoes. Anna could feel blood trickling down her stomach and soaking her top. Before she reached the door, a gentle hum of voices could be heard...

''Bruce, why can't I go down there. I need to find some information. I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important.'' A voice argued, a voice distorter disguising him.

''For the last time, no. You are not on this investigation, only me, Damian and Dick. Leave, now.'' Bruce rejected, obviously not happy.

''Bruce, this isn't just a single operation, this affects so much mo--'' He was cut off as Anna reached the handle of the door and barged into the conversation. Anna burst through the door and stumbled over a man. She looked down and saw Red Hood staring back at her. However she didn't have time to chat, she jumped straight back up and ran. Anna glanced behind her and saw Bruce reaching out for her.

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, as her finger was about to pull the trigger. But before she had time to use it, someone tackled her to the ground. Anna tossed him off and went to shoot him right between the eyes; when she stopped and saw it was a little boy, no more than 13 years old.

Anna lowered the gun slightly.  
''Listen kid, I don't wanna hurt--''

''You should be the one concerned with your own safety when up against me.'' He snapped back and darted straight for her. Reaching for his neck, she wrapped her hand around his throat and slammed him on to the ground; socking him in the jaw. However he grabbed her arm and flipped her over, twisting it so she released him and her gun to which he kicked away.

''DAMIAN, STOP!'' Bruce shouted which gave Anna enough time to grab his ankle and lift him up with little effort and smash him into the wall. Grabbing her second gun, she shot a window leading on to a balcony. She didn't care about the glass on her feet. Again, she turned around to see Bruce, Dick and the kid Damian after her. Anna backed up to the ledge as she realised she was cornered. Tears spilled over her cheeks as her Godfather slowly walked towards her.

''Anna, calm down. You're hurt and you have reopened the stitches. Come with me and I can help you.'' He told her, leaving some room between them.

She looked down at the floor below and saw a tree with a branch sticking out. Anna went back to Bruce and noticed the man in the helmet was just watching her, his stance rigid in the background. Red Hood. She heard of him, but never really cared about who he was.

''Get away from me! I hope you burn in hell you demented son of a bitch!" Anna spat at him. Her hair clung to the blood splattered on her face and teeth.

"You lied to me, lied about everything. About you, Dick, Jason--'' Anna ran out of air, catching Dick's guilt-ridden face to the right of Bruce. Red Hood seemed inched a bit closer, her eyes briefly flickered to him then back to Bruce.

''He was killed by the Clown, and you didn't bother to tell me?!'' Bruce's jaw clenched, but he didn't answer. Anger flooded over her, and unquenchable fire consumed Anna and she knew fully well they could see it too.

''He's gone now, and you let him die, just like my dad! You can't save ANYONE! Not my dad, Jason, or me!'' She screeched, waving her hands around like a mad-man. Dick tried to reach out to her but Anna recoiled away in pure disgust. ''Don't. Touch. Me.''

Anna decided she had enough. She dropped her guns and sprung off the edge, catching the branch and swinging herself to the ground. Anna hissed in pain and glanced back up to the three men. Bruce stared down at her then ran back into the house to catch her, while Damian leaped down after her. Spinning on the spot and gaining momentum, Anna lifted her leg up and used all of her force and cracked him in the side of the head and watched as he hit his head hard on the tree; falling unconscious. Anna didn't waste any time and started running to the front gate, glass becoming deeper into her flesh. She reached the gate to discover that it was locked. Taking a look behind her, she saw Bruce running after her, with Dick behind him. She started climbing the gate and did a flip over the top.

''Anna, please come back.'' Pleaded Dick.  
''Come back and we'll explain everything--''

''You can explain when I kill you with my bare hands, Grayson.'' Anna growled, glaring with so much hatred and mistrust that you wouldn't have guessed that they use to be friends.

She felt sick to her stomach when she looked at him. But could she kill him? Anna wasn't sure. Spotting a car, she ran over and broke into it. While she was hot-wiring it, Bruce quickly opened the gate and started towards her. Just in time the car roared to life and Anna stepped on the pedal and sped off; leaving a breathless Dick Grayson, an annoyed Bruce Wayne, a beaten up Damian Wayne and a seething Red Hood behind.


	3. That's not nice

~Wayne Manor.~

As Bruce, Damian and Dick came back into the house they were met with a man wearing a red helmet staring at them. His arms were crossed over his body, shoulders tense and his fists clenched. He obviously wasn't happy. And Dick couldn't blame him, he just saw one of his only friends since being adopted by Bruce run out from the Batcave frantic and bleeding. He hadn't seen her in at least 8 years, and probably didn't even know what happened to her within those years. 

Both of them, Anna and Jason, had been in the dark for so long.

This conversation wasn't going to be easy.

Before Bruce could explain, Red Hood cut in.

''So that was the reason.''

Bruce looked directly at him with his usual Batman face. ''I can explain.''

''Sure you can!'' Red Hood snapped. For someone who hadn't seen her in a while, Dick could see his old over-protective habits kicking in. Whenever Jason would feel something bad was going to happen, or someone looked at her slightly different than they should, he would always keep her on the inside of the sidewalk or place her in a way that she couldn't get hurt.

Jason didn't want to repeat what happened to her on the night of the gala

''Why was she bleeding, Bruce? Why did she run away, Bruce? Why has she only found out about you being Batman now, Bruce?!'' Red Hood snarled, the voice distorter making his growls more gritty, menacing.

Deadly.

''I don't see you going to come clean about being alive.'' Bruce came back.

Dick was angry and frustrated with the whole mess that they created. How could he not? It seemed like everyone who had the slightest interaction with Bruce or had a connection ended up dead or broken. Jason for starters.

Damn her healing factor speeding up her time being unconscious, they should have known. Anna wasn't the same girl who could sleep through an earthquake anymore, but Dick wanted to pretend that nothing had changed. 

Years had passed without having any contact; and it looked like it finally took its toll on her. She was so cracked, her trust so fractured. Anna was so horrifically horrendous now. Dick saw what she did to those gang men, he saw how she carelessly took their lives, how swiftly she fought off himself and Bruce; and yet when he saw her, Dick saw the same 13 year old girl who wanted to jump on trampolines all day and always brought a smile with her and infected him, Bruce, Alfred and Jason. Even her smart-ass comments were the same. But the way she looked at him, the way her eyes held no remorse for the death around her, it only proved that she wasn't the same at all.

And Dick didn't know if Jason would be able to recognise her.

However, Dick could tell that Red Hood was on the verge of pulling a gun on Bruce and taking our his kneecap.

''Jason, calm down.'' Bruce calmly scolded, which didn't help the matter whatsoever. ''I was going to take her to Blackgate where she would be contained, for her own good.''

Dick cringed. He knew Jason wouldn't have any of that, and he was right. He was now shaking. How Bruce thought that telling Jason that his best friend was going to be locked behind bars would calm him down, he had no idea.

''What... Why were you going to take her to Blackgate?'' Red Hood growled, his hands clenching. Dick could feel the tension, knowing something bad would happen if one wrong word was said.

''Tt, she is insane, dangerous and a nuisance to the wor--'' Damian began but was cut off as Jason grabbed him by the throat, but couldn't do anymore as Dick stepped in and made Jason release him. He knew it was going too far. Damian of course tried to pull a blade on him, but Dick gave him a pleading look before Damian shrugged off his hold.

''I will not stand for this bastard's presence anymore!'' Damian yelled as he huffed off to his room with an icepack to his head as Dick glared at Jason for his unnecessary outburst.

Sighing and running a hand in through his hair, Dick started to evaluate the situation.  
''I'm guessing she didn't read your whole file, otherwise she would of recognised the red helmet and talked about where you were now. I guess that's a good thi--''

''How is that a good thing?'' Red Hood asked harshly, making Dick look up from the ground to meet his masked face.

''I don't understand. She disappeared years ago, I haven't been able to track her down since." Jason clenched his fists again. "What the hell aren't you telling me...'' He looked between the two men, waiting for someone to answer him.

Bruce folded his arms and began, ''We were going to let her live her own life, we couldn't risk following her because she would get suspicious. And most of the time she is difficult to track down and locate, we didn't even know she would show up when we did--''

''How is she difficult to track down?'' He cut in. ''What the hell is she doing now that would make it so God damn difficult to find her?!''

''... Jason, stuff has changed since you died.'' Dick began, trying to find the words. ''We felt it... there just wasn't any point in bringing her so much more pain... she isn't the same... not anymore...'' Dick explained, seeing Red Hood's hands' slowly un-clench.

''Who is she now.'' He asked, but there was something behind his tone, some emotion.

''She... she became the Black Swan, Jay...'' Dick spilled, waiting for any kind of response. Everyone had heard of the Black Swan, you would have to be living under a rock not to have heard of her. Dick remembered Wally telling him the time when he ran into her. He woke up in the medical bay with a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, fractured collarbone and his face black and blue.

Without another word, he started walking out of the door. Red Hood was now obviously on a mission to find out more, which could be disastrous if Anna were to discover who he really was.

''Don't go after her Jason, I'm warning you.'' Bruce coldly commanded, but he kept on walking.

***

Anna ditched the car and decided to walk, she couldn't risk them tracking it, which she regretted. She continuously kept being stopped and asked if she needed help, asked if she needed medical assistance, what happened to her. It was pissing her off, taking all her willpower not to backhand every person who tried to lead her to the hospital.

The sun was starting to set and she wondered how long she was unconscious for. Her eyes were stained with natural dark circles, hair now down and wavy, feet aching and the bleeding had died down on her side thanks to her healing factor. But Anna felt sick to her stomach. Stomach acid burned her throat. She hadn't quite digested the fact that her Jason was Robin... and that he was killed. Jason was killed trying to save people, trying to be better than the street-rat people thought of him. Jason was never a street-rat to her, now so more than ever. She only wish she could talk to him. How did she even know that he would want to talk to her? Their fight... an argument... such heavy regret...

She was nearly home, nearly home to wallow in self-pity... but was suddenly stopped by a familiar distorted voice behind her.

''Hey, you.'' It called out of the setting darkness.

Anna slowly turned around and lifted her head a bit to see the man she saw at Bruce's house, the one that didn't try to talk to her. The one that watched her.

Red Hood.

She had heard about him, running around with an alien and one of Green Arrow's old sidekicks. He seemed cool, but he was on the side of the angels'. Well, fallen angels' to be more specific; as he did choose to kill people on occasion, wearing the Bat symbol on his chest almost in a mocking way. But any Bat symbol to her at the moment, was not a good thing to be wearing. He began walking towards her as she turned around completely.

She new he wouldn't be there without a good reason to be.

''Can I help you?'' She asked lazily. He stopped in front of Anna, just watching her. Staring. He didn't seem to be with any of the other Bat people, which Anna didn't know should be a good or bad thing.

When he didn't respond, she pointed towards him. ''Listen, why don't you go away and leave me alone. I have better things to do.'' Anna huffed at his silence, starting to turn away.

He scoffed and stalked closer towards her, as Anna raised her eyebrow and turned to him again. Did he just scoff at her? The bastard thinks he could just oh-so-casually mock her?

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' She questioned, backing away as he began to approach too close for her liking. He seemed to notice and stopped in his tracks.

''You're walking around Gotham, covered in blood, and not wearing any shoes. You think that is better than talking to me?'' His odd humour was deep and weirdly familiar, despite his voice being altered.

''Actually, detective. I am walking back to my flat. And yes, that would be better than talking to you.'' Anna looked down at him in obvious distaste. She was about to walk in the opposite direction when he came forward suddenly and grabbed her arm; turning her back around.

''I wouldn't use that tone with me.'' His voice was laced with amusement, but there was also threatening underlying tone. ''I could easily kill you, and you wouldn't see it coming.'' His voice now turned dark and cold. Anna tried to pull away but he just grabbed the other arm and held on tighter, some dry blood staining her palms and fingertips. Anna stopped struggling and looked directly into his helmet, trying to glare into his eyes.

''Why don't you then, I'm halfway there already. And I'm sorry, but that threat that you just did there, has been so overplayed it might as well be another X-men film.'' Anna sneered, trying to burn holes through his helmet. She thought all the different ways to kill him, but realised that she would surely die if she made one wrong move. Due to her gun wound, he could easily take advantage and have a knife in her head before she got the chance to curse motherfucker.

''I came to give you something you dropped.'' He then let go of one of her hands and pulled out the picture of her and Jason. Her eyes went wide and she tried to grab it, but he held it away from her reach. Anna remembered she must have left or dropped it during her escape. She went to try again, but winced when she stretched too far and her hand went automatically down to her wound. He let go of her arm and took a step back slightly.

''Give it back you red ball-sack.'' Anna snarled. He chuckled quietly and held it further away.

''First you have to tell me your name, your full name.'' He bargained, waving it tauntingly above her.

The first thing she thought, and to be exact, was what the fuck. But she saw that he relaxed just a bit; so took her chance and kneed him in the gut, grabbed his head and smashed it on the floor. She front flipped over him and snatched the picture from his hand. Anna walked back over to face him and looked down.

After watching him for a brief moment, Anna turned to walk away but turned back.

''Anna, Anna Costello.'' He lifted his head and stared after her as she lifted her hand to her wound and walked away.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' He yelled after her.

She swivelled around and started walking backwards.

''And why is that?'' She asked.

He was finally on his feet when he answered.

''It's not nice being mean to someone who just had their birthday.'' And with that, he turned away. Leaving Anna thinking that that wasn't going to be the last time she saw him.


	4. Counting sins

When Anna hobbled inside, she pulled off her top and went to find the medical kit.

As neat as she could, she sewed up he bullet hole and cleaned it. Anna then grabbed a pair of tweezers and began pulling out the shards of glass that were embedded into her feet. After a long and exhausting process of removing each shard of glass, she limped into her bathroom and had a long hot shower, sitting on the floor and allowing the water to fall on her and watch the blood dilute, drifting off down the drain.

When she stepped out, she looked at herself in the mirror, condensation fogging her reflection.

Her life just became more miserable. Knowing that for the years when she was friends with Dick and Jason, they were actually Robin and Nightwing.

The Joker killed Jason.  
The Joker killed her best friend.

She felt like she was 15 again, crying over his grave. It hurt her, he promised he would always keep her safe.

He broke that promise.

Still, years later she felt cracked. He promised that he would be there for her. It hurt to know he couldn't keep it, she wasn't even sure that he would of if he hadn't been killed. The last words they said to each other, the way they left things between them, Anna didn't want it to end like that. She never said she was sorry. Never hugged him tight enough when she had the chance. She wasn't good enough for him,

Jason Todd deserved the world; deserved better.

It was funny, Anna became the thing that Jason was trained to stop. She was a villain. Villains didn't get happy endings. Instead, the world takes away the only good people and leaves the shitty behind.

And now Anna was alone.

She regretted not bringing her wrist computer with her on that mission, it didn't seem necessary. Her computer could have downloaded the documents from the Batcomputer and stored them, but it appeared to be a simple mission that she wouldn't need it.

Great thinking. How she had managed to survive this long is a wonder. However, Anna couldn't bring herself to wear it yet. It would know that something was up with her the moment it detected her pulse. And she didn't want to hear the truth at the moment, not anymore. The truth hurts, lies are worse. Happiness is a brief glimmer that grows dimmer by the day.

Bruce could have saved her dad, he could have saved Jason too. If they never died, she hopefully wouldn't have ended up the way she was now. Anna knew that this new information didn't change anything, it didn't change her predicament. Anna was still a criminal, a villain. She still killed people and made a living off of it. Bruce would still try to take her down, Dick helping alongside. Jason was still dead, and wouldn't be coming back. Wouldn't be keeping his promise. Life would still go on as it did before, but it would still hurt.

Anna didn't even know why she was so mad at Dick, he probably was just following Bruce's orders. But he was her friend too, but friends didn't keep secrets like that from each other.

Everything was in the past, nothing could be done.

Anna punched the mirror with her bare knuckles. She didn't know if the crunching was of the glass or of her bones. White hot burning sting engulfed her hand as Anna gripped shards of the fractured mirror. Ruby red liquid sprung from the now pierced flesh, coating her bloody hands. The stinging pain gave her some sort of release; like taking cocaine. For every time a fragment of the mirror pierced into her skin, was like punishment for the sins she had committed. Counting how many times, how many times she cursed herself. Why was she doing it? Because she was already damaged, she was already broken. Watching the blood of a demented soul, she had to wonder what Jason would think of her actions. Would he yell at her? Hug her and tell her everything would be alright?

It didn't matter, there was no real point of thinking what he would do since it would never happen. Jason couldn't do anything 6ft under. Anna couldn't do anything to change that.

Killing the Joker, wouldn't bring him back, just like killing Black Mask wouldn't change what happened to her. What's done was done. What's the point of apologising to a shattered glass? It can't repair itself.

Jason's gone, her parents too, old friends lie.

All she had was raw hatred for the world.

***

Anna awoke feeling groggy, her bed was stained in dried blood and every wound on her body was healed. Depending on how bad the injury was depends on how well the healing factor can reform the skin. If she had a cut on her cheek, in a few minutes it would look like she was never harmed. If she was sliced across the stomach deeply, it would take at least an hour, and there would be a thin or faint line where it use to be. The bullet hole was now just an indented dimple-like mark, the cuts on the bottom of her feet were nowhere to be seen, and the marks on her hands were the same.

She took off the sheets and washed them in an attempt at removing the red stains which reminded her of her actions. Anna glanced at the time to see that it was nearly 1:00 in the afternoon.

A gnawing ache inside swayed Anna to change into fresh clothing. Slipping on a pair of black tights with black, ripped shorts and a dark grey top with black boots, she placed her hair in a messy bun and tucked a gun into her back pocket. Anna threw a jacket on and shoved her hands into her pockets as she strolled out of the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she was staying out of the main parts of the city. But in the end, Anna wandered to the one place that she felt that she needed to be.

The cemetery was on the outskirts of town of the city, perfect for her. She breathed in the polluted air which infected her surroundings, and wondered how she managed to always end up right back to this damned place.

A year, two years, ten, it didn't matter; at one point or another, something would force her to return. Maybe it was because that there were so many fucked up people there that just pissed off the wrong guy, and that's where Anna came in. Clearing up a mess and then leaving.

Anna arrived at the graveyard and ventured deeper into the mass of dead souls. Anna wondered when she would end up there, another lifeless corpse. It should be soon knowing that she had done everything that she was born to do. It was like, Anna was only born for this to be her outcome, like having a nice life wasn't a choice she got to have. And now that she had run out of story-line for the universe to be entertained with... there was nothing left for her anymore. End of chapter.

Nearing her destination, she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

~Here lies Jason Peter Todd~

Her heart felt like someone soaked it in ice. She hadn't been there in so long, and she remembered why.

It was too painful.

''Oh Jason.'' She whispered, her throat burning. Anna didn't realise tears were streaming down her cheeks. Stroking the grave stone, her hand barely grazing the icy rock, the texture of the rough surface was like a shock-wave. She wanted to dig up his grave with her bare hands and hope to God he was still preserved, so maybe she could take him to the Lazarus Pit; she'd seen it before. But Anna knew it was a long shot, and probably too late.

''I miss you so, so, much. You fucking dumb-ass.'' Anna choked, removing her hand, she started scratching at her arms with her nails, opening new wounds. Every time she let out a shaky sob, her nails dug deeper; so deep that she had to stop as her hand was beginning to be covered in fresh blood; nails picking up skin underneath them. Once more with her fingertips, Anna held on to the slab of stone like it was a life preserver. Staring at the words carved into the concrete, she knew that so much more could be said, so much more about him that couldn't be written on paper or carved into stone.

Like how they first met...


	5. Memory lane

Flashback

The sun shone down on Wayne manor. The limo parked in front of the double doors and Anna slid out of the car, her dad walking briskly to the entrance, so she was forced to run after him and cling to his side.

She glanced up at the massive doors and twisted in on herself, uncomfortable in a place that she didn't know. Her father took her hand and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, the door was opened by a wrinkled old man wearing a suit.

''Good morning Mr Costello, and little-Miss Costello.'' He gave a lighthearted smile, which made her flush, hiding behind her dads legs. ''Right this way.''

He led them into the main living room where Bruce Wayne sat down on the couch, reading the newspaper on Batman. Once he saw them, he folded it and opened a friendly hand to Anna's father.

''Welcome to my home Joseph, and this must be little Annabelle.'' Bruce smiled down.

Anna hid behind her dad again, peering up at him. Her father laughed and explained that she is shy around new people. She wanted to go back home, but her dad didn't want her to be alone in the house.

''Anna, why don't you go outside?'' Her father nudged, giving her the, 'daddy is talking about business now', look.

With hesitation, she left her fathers side and tried to find the door to go outside, but instead ended up getting lost. Anna didn't want to interrupt her dad, yet didn't know which way to turn. Spinning back around, Anna panicked and tried to go back the way she came. As she turned a corner Anna ran into someone, slipping in shock and tumbling to the ground.

Anna looked up at the boy with wide eyes. He had black hair and he looked around about 17, with calm blue eyes.

''Sorry, let me help you.'' He held out a hand and she took it gratefully. "Sorry, my name's Dick Grayson, what's yours?''

Nervous, she looked at the ground, not daring to meet his eye. "Annabelle...''

He gave a her a look of interest, pushing her to explain her predicament. "I was looking for the garden, but I've gotten lost.'' She blushed in embarrassment. He laughed and continued.

''Yeah, I know, I used to get lost here too. I'll show you the way.'' He smiled at her. She tried to copy, but flopped and ended up weak and awkward.

They finally made it outside and she breathed in the fresh air. Anna nodded a thanks and walked cautiously into the middle of the grass and began to practice some of her ballet skills that had been bugging her for weeks.

She looked back and saw Dick smiling at her, coming to the realisation that he didn't leave once she turned away. However there was another boy there, standing beside him. He looked around her age, maybe 13. His hair was also black and he looked like he was giving her a scowl, his stance tense. But from a distance, Anna couldn't be sure as to what he was doing.

Anna blushed, her stomach curdling and embarrassment consuming her whole face. She thought she should ignore them, and go back to her training; begging that they would go away some time soon. Peeking back over, Anna let out an internal sigh as they disappeared.

Practising her Grand Jeté, Attitude Derrière, Relevé in fifth, Retiré Devant and Arabesque penchée; Anna looked back over to where Dick and the other boy were again to find Bruce, her dad and Dick there. She quickly stopped what she was doing and stood there awkwardly as her dad came over to her. All the while Dick whispered something into Bruce's ear and walked back inside.

''You're getting better Anna.'' Her dad told her with a smile. Anna smiled with a hint of a blush, covering her face afterwards. He laughed, kneeling down and prying her hands away from her face. "I'm glad I caught you out here, your teacher says you've been working hard on those moves, and she isn't wrong."

"She's only saying that so you wont stop paying her dad." She mumbled, trying to stop a smile bursting on her face.

"Oh yeah you're right, you are so bad I actually pay her more to give you compliments."

Trying and failing to punch him, Bruce then joined the two with a contempt smile.

''You're very good Annabelle.'' Chipped in Bruce. "You remind me of Dick when he was your age.''

And if on cue, he popped around Bruce. "I heard my name."

Anna laughed through her nose and blushed as Dick winked down at her.

''Dick, why don't you show her around the house while I continue my chat with Joseph.'' Bruce suggested. Dick smiled widely gesturing Anna to follow along. After a last look at her dad, Anna trotted off after the young teen.

"So Anna, what else do you do other than ballet?" Dick asked almost straight away as Anna caught up to him.

"Erm, I do gymnastics too. And I can kinda play the guitar. Nothing else really." Anna glanced around at her surroundings before looking back up at Dick again. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Dick stopped and turned to face her, pointing down the hall. "Keep going down, take a left and the third door down it's on your right."

Nodding, Anna went down the hallway and turned left.

The difficult part for her was... which door on which side down. All of the doors on each side were at different points, which one was the third one down? Anna couldn't turn back around and ask him again, that would just be embarrassing, but she was busting and really needed to go.

"Third door on the right."

She thought the skeleton jumped out of her skin, covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Whipping around, Anna saw that her knight in shining armour was that boy from earlier.

Wearing a red top and black jeans, hands in his pockets, his hair was style different than Dick's. It was more long at the front rather than long all over. His eyes weren't calm like Dick's though. They were darker and with the thickness of his eyebrows, made him somewhat different.

"Oh-uh... thanks..." she stuttered, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a toilet.

"Who are you?" He asked before she went in.

Looking back to him, Anna gripped the handle of the door as she spoke. "Annabelle. My dad's here to talk to your dad--"

"He isn't my dad."

Anna bit the side of her cheek. "Oh ok... well my dad is here to speak to Mr Wayne about some work... what's your name?"

"Jason."

Now feeling the urge to pee more than ever, mumbled a thanks again and entered the bathroom.

Once out, Anna made her way down the hall and paused at the end...

Where the hell was she suppose to go now?

"This way."

Anna turned to see Jason at the other end of the corridor. Quietly, Anna followed after him. But it wasn't back to where her dad was.

"Your dad is back with Bruce, and Grayson has left, so I'm taking you to the games room." He explained, opening a door which led them to a massive TV screen and hundreds of x-box games. "Which game you wanna play?"

Anna shrugged as she looked over all of the cases. "My dad doesn't really let me play violent games."

"Doesn't your dad run a weapons company?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want me involved with all that stuff."

"You're rich though, can't you just buy it yourself?"

Anna rolled her eyes and sat down on the beanbag chair. "My dad is rich, not me. And besides, I don't need to buy those games."

"I guess. But you could do anything with that money, why do you waste it by not doing anything with it? Give it to someone who actually needs it."

Anna watched Jason as he frowned slightly.  
"My dad gives to charity every year, he tries to do things for people but he can't get to everyone."

"Yeah, sure." Jason turned away and plucked a game from a shelf and placed it in the x-box. Handing her a controller, he sat down next to Anna and watched the screen. The screen came up with Area 50 and some grotesque alien things as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his fingers hovering over the buttons.

"Um... I don't know what to press..."

Jason turned to glance down at her controller then back at her. "X is to jump, left is to shoot, right to change weapons, A to sneak up."

Nodding, Anna looked back to the screen.

What seemed like minuets, Anna and Jason were fully invested to the game.

"I am completely surrounded, Anna, help me shoot them."

Anna laughed nervously. "Um... which one was the shooting button again? And I don't think i'm even in the same building as you..."

"Are you actually kidding me? How did you get into section B?"

"I think I died and re-spawned... oh ok i'm coming Jason, don't worry I've got this."

"Doesn't matter, I died, go back to section B."

"Wait, where am I now?"

"Don't go the way you're going, there's loads of them."

"How do I shoot again?"

"Oh. My. God." Jason groaned, smiling slightly. "It's the-- no you're jumping stop jumping. Run, you've attracted attention to yourself-- stop jumping and running."

"I don't know what to do!" Anna laughed as she became stuck in the doorway.

"If you stop jumping then you can get through the door Anna." Jason cracked up and rubbed his head with his hand.

"Oh ok found the button-- i just threw a grenade, I can't move help me--"

"Stop jumping--"

"I'm stu--"

"If you stop jumping then you can move--"

"I died. Why has my screen gone blank?"

"You ran out of lives."

"How?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you were jumping the whole time and allowed the aliens to kill you."

Stretching and laying backwards, a rumble of laughter escaped her throat. At the door stood the butler patiently waiting.

"Miss Costello, Master Jason."

Jason paused the game and turned around also to look at the butler. "Alfred."

Turning his attention to Anna he smiled.  
"Your father is requesting you, but I thought I might let you finish your game before I retrieved you."

Anna passed the remote to Jason who took it and watched her as she fiddled with he hands. "Thanks for letting me try out your game, I had fun dying all the time." She giggled at the end.

"Yeah, and for the record it was the left button to shoot." He mumbled, his lip tugging upwards

Walking towards Alfred, she waved goodbye and exited the room.

Arriving by the door, her dad was waiting for her patiently.

"You took your sweet time. Come on, time to go home, we'll get KFC on the way." He smiled and opened the door, allowing Anna to leave first.

As the driver of the car opened the door, Alfred walked up to Anna. "Miss Costello, Master Jason would like to invite you around again some time. He feels that one game is not adequate enough for you to learn how to use a controller. He gives his mobile phone number for a way of arranging your next meeting."

Taking the number off of the mans hands, Anna kept in her smile and nodded to him. She then slipped in the car and drove off, placing his number into her phone.

'What's the next game that would help me learn how to use a controller?'

Within a minute, it pinged.

'I think I can find something.'

(2 years later)

Her dad was hosting a party where all of his colleagues and friends came. Anna wore a purple strapless dress that stopped an inch above her knee, and black high heels.

Anna didn't have the desire to go downstairs, but her dad insisted as other people would bring their kids. Saying that ''socialising is not going to kill you''.

She was standing by the food section when a voice came from behind. "Hey Anna-banana.'' she knew that voice, it was Jason.

Over the years they became best friends and spent most days together, except when he had to go off somewhere towards the end of the night. After months of 'training' her with a controller, she could finally tell the difference between the jumping button and shooting one.

Turning around, he wore a black suit with a black tie. She had to admit that he grew up well built and had a nice face, but of course she never said. Spending so much time around each other's houses, Dick had the nerve to 'ship' them.

Jasanna, he called them. On more than one occasion Jason kicked him out of the room and threatened to break his nose. Anna would try to laugh it off and tease Jason about it.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, not mentioning the stupid nickname they gave her. He stared at her for a moment before looking into her eyes once again.

''Don't you look like Bruce in your suit.'' Anna teased as she couldn't help the grin manifesting on her face.

''Don't you look like a grape in your purple dress.'' Jason retorted back. She gasped in feign hurt, shoving him slightly while laughing as he dodged her attacks.

"Do you wanna leave this place?" He suggested, to which Anna shook her head.

"Can't, dad would flip. He thinks you're a bad influence on me. He wasn't impressed that you allowed me to play those violent games in the first place, don't give him another reason to kill you." She prodded him in the shoulder.

"Oh please," Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"I've seen more violence in Crime Ally than in most of those video games. And he can try and kill me, try. I'm Jason Todd, the invincible. If he kills me i'll just stand up and brush it off."

Anna raised her hands up sarcastically in surrender. "Oh sorry Mr Todd, Mr Hardman that thinks he can take on the world with a smart mouth. You're lucky your favourite colour is red, because you're gonna be seeing it soon with that attitude."

"Yeah I will be seeing red, on my knuckles." He smirked while raising an eyebrow, resting his hands behind his head as he looked quite smug with himself.

"That sounds like a rough fisting." Anna said innocently, giving him a suggestive look.

"Oh, how mature, I think you're a bad influence on me Anna, such rude talking." Jason exclaimed, placing his hands over his ears and singing 'lalalalalalala'

"Shut up you nerd." Laughed Anna as she pushed him around.

Suddenly, someone kicked open the door with so much force. Anna at first didn't take any notice, not until shots were fired into the air and she covered her ears in shock.

''NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!'' He shouted, while four more men entered and began invading the group of people with guns at the ready. Everyone dropped to the ground in fear. Anna tripped over her heels and fell to the floor, hitting her elbow on the way. Gasping at the pain, Anna glanced at black boots that were walking past her; yet they stopped and took a step towards her.

''Well hello there beautiful.'' The voice slurred at her. Anna didn't have time to raise her head to him as her hair was gripped with rough fingers, dragging her up with her hands scratching at him. Her heart was blaring and threatening to overload with panic as his eyes went down to her chest. "Hmm, didn't your daddy tell you about wearing clothes like these?"

Eyes wide, breathing quick and short, and the pain from the man, Anna was utterly petrified. Heat and coldness drenched her face, and she began to thrash about in an effort to escape his clutches.

"Hey! Let go now!" Jason snarled as he rose from his crouching position and began making his way over. But a cold end of a pistol to her temple made him stand dead in his tracks. Moving his eyes to Anna's, she stared back at him. She silently begged him to stay there, but help her at the same time. His chest rose and fell heavily and shoulders locked into a ridged stance as he watched.

Anna never moved her gaze off of him, in fear that if she made any movement at all then she would get a bullet going through her brain. He appeared to be calm, but she couldn't be sure. She knew that he spent years on the streets, so this sort of thing shouldn't scare him. The way his jaw tensed and hands clench and un-clench as if he was resisting the urge to bolt over to them. Jason's eyebrows knitted in a glare, eyes burning.

"DON'T ANYONE FUCKING MOVE, PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG NOW!" He bellowed, his teeth like sweetcorn and breath humming with nicotine. "OR ELSE THIS LITTLE ONE HERE GETS SOMETHING MORE THAN A BULLET IN HER!"

Anna didn't want think think about what he meant by that, even though she already knew. This man was going to rape and kill her. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Anna?!" Her dad called for her, spotting the person and her in his grasp.

"Dad?" Anna attempted to twist her head to find her dad, but was dragged backwards to the exit. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her dad watching her with horrified eyes.

As all of the men began to head towards the door, there to save the day was The Caped Crusader, bursting through the window and taking out two of the five robbers.

The one holding her cursed and let go of her hair just to wrap a hand around her throat. His grip was like iron, choking her and not allowing any air into her lungs. Her dad saw his opportunity and dashed to her side.

"STAY BACK OLD MAN!" He spat and pointed the trigger to him, pulling the trigger. Anna gasped as she watched her father fall to the ground.

"Da..." Anna gasped, her vision slightly fading

Panicked, the one holding her started running out of the door, pulling Anna with him. Fear hammered upon her as she was sure she was going to die that night. As the harsh air hit her, so did the concrete. Finally taking a gasp of air, she felt the trickle of blood run down her head as she hazily watched the killer being beaten.

Beaten wasn't the right word to describe it. The man was being crushed by.

Not by Batman, but by Jason.

Like some Juggernaut.

When the man was bloody and unconscious, she watched him dizzily turn to her and rush over. Her head swayed as glazed over and soon, her eyes rolled backwards; the last image that she saw was Jason's face, splattered with someone else's blood, eyes watching her intensely.

***

Awaking from a sleepless slumber, her head pounded and ears rung loudly. When Anna finally opened her eyes and blinked away the cold white light she went to move her neck; but stopped as a blinding pain shot to her head.

By her feet Anna felt a lump and looked down through her eyelashes to see Jason fast asleep. The upper half of his body was resting on her bed, while from his waste down was perched on a waiting chair.

Anna wiggling her legs a little and gaining some feeling within them, Jason stirred and squinted his eyes up to Anna.

"Anna?..."

Once he realised that she was awake, he lifted his bed-head hair and pulled the chair up to her head. Anna spotted that he had changed clothes, but how long ago was a different matter. They looked wrinkled and dirty. By the look of him, Anna suspected he had been by her side for quite some time.

After giving her some water, Anna asked a whisper of a question. "Where's my dad?"

Jason's face dropped instantly and dread flooded over her. Anna remembered that he got shot... but didn't assume that... he didn't...

Anna would have cried, but her throat wouldn't allow it. Instead, a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She gasped, whimpered, and quivered. Jason grasped her hand tightly and pressed a kiss to it. Tears burned her vision and grief clouded her mind. The doctor came in and did some checks on her, saying that she would make a fully recovery physically. But now... now she had no one.

Her dad was gone because of her. If she wasn't there or if she didn't attracted that mans attention then he would still be alive. Batman should have saved him. Batman could have saved him.

Both of her parents were gone. She was all alone.

"Anna." Jason spoke, knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't respond. "Anna, I swear that I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise. I am going to be right beside you whenever you need me."

"Miss Anna, your father wrote down on his will that Mr Wayne is your next legal guardian." The nurse came in. Seeing her distress and Jason's murderous glare, she quickly left the room.

Lifting her hand to his face again, Jason stayed there for her. He was going to keep his promise, she was sure...

(A year later, before that fateful night...)

Anna walked round the corner to where they normally met. Since she went to a private school, and Jason got home schooled, he said that he would meet her everyday to walk her back to the Manor. But since he wasn't there yet, she opted to wait for him.

Time ticked past and then hours rolled on by. It was beginning to get dark and Anna got the feeling that he wasn't going to show. Calling a taxi, she asked for them to take her to Wayne Manor and sat back; watching the remaining light slip behind the buildings of Gotham. Finally arriving, Alfred rushed to the door and sighed as he spotted her.

"Miss Anna, thank goodness you have arrived. Me and Master Bruce were getting concerned."

"Jason didn't show up, I was waiting there for fucking--"

"Language Miss Anna--"

"Where is he?" She snapped, ignoring him.

"In his room, Miss Anna." Alfred replied gently, most likely sensing the rage she was emitting.

Without a single word, Anna stormed over to his room and swung the door open. There he was, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What the hell Jason?! You didn't even show up! If you would have told me you weren't coming I could have gotten Alfred to pick me up!"

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled, not even giving her the decency to look at her.

"Don't you dare toss this aside. This has happened all week! You won't talk to me, have missed our meet ups and have been ignoring me at every turn! Why?!"

Sitting up from his bed he finally stormed over to her. "Maybe it was because I didn't want to talk to you, Ok?"

''ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!'' Anna finally yelled. "What the fuck Jason. You do realise that this is Gotham, and I could have gotten lost at night and end up dead in some alleyway, you are being so rude and selfish!"

"Do YOU realise that not everything is about you?!" He yelled. Anna's eyes went wide at his outburst and shock joining in with her anger.  
"Maybe if you learned how to defend yourself then I wouldn't have to be there to save your ass all the time! Maybe if you thought of someone other than yourself, you would realise that no one can deal with your shit anymore!"

Anna refused to him him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. As he stood there, Anna could only see the horrible part of Jason.

She wondered if he was like that when he was on the streets. He didn't care about anyone but himself, kicking anyone who would make surviving tough.

His face was red with anger and eyes held no sign of remorse.

Her chest ached, her eyes watering. "Go screw yourself Jason Todd." Anna said, her voice cracking as her throat burned. She stormed away down the hall and to her bedroom where she slammed her door shut.

He couldn't deal with her shit anymore. She was too much for him to bare. Too weak. Too soft. She couldn't do anything, couldn't protect anyone, not even herself. If he didn't want her then fine. She lost everyone anyways, what made one more any different.

Jason Todd could die for all she cared...

(A few weeks later)

Anna was all in black for the funeral, sun shining dully on the coffin.

Her best friend... her old best friend, was dead.

She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face as she looked at his coffin. Holding the picture of them together, at the carnival, she gasped for air as they lowered the coffin.

Jason went out for a night and tried to help people who got into a car crash... but then it exploded. He died. And Anna never got to talk to him again.

She couldn't save him. She couldn't do anything.

Weeks after that, Anna didn't speak to anyone. She lost her dad, her mum, and now Jason. She couldn't bear it. She never got the chance to apologise. Eventually, Anna began to find her skin being marked by scars. But so did Bruce, Alfred and Dick.

Anna blamed herself. Of course it was her fault, that's why she deserved the pain. How could she live with the fact that she didn't think about how he was doing? Anna was too focused on herself to see that he was not happy.

Anna now new that everything she got, she deserved...

(3 years later)

Anna moved out as soon as she was 18. She was suppose to take over her father's business, but she couldn't care less about it. Teaching Ballet and Gymnastics is how she paid the bills. At a high-end school, Anna just loved to place the shoes on again. Doing something she was passionate about.

Every night she would walk from the school to her apartment, never running into any trouble. But, of course, life just had different plans. With someone charging out of a dimly light alleyway, a needle was jabbed into her neck and soon she began to fall unconscious. Lifting her into a car and driving off, she tried her hardest to stay awake and escape.

But luck was never on her side.

***

Anna woke up on a filthy, cold floor. She attempted to stand, but her legs where like jelly and she crumpled once again. A man in a black mask came in and smiled down at her, it looked like the blackness was burned onto his skin. Anna heard of this mob boss before but never thought that he would be in front of her now.

''Well hello there.'' His voice was rough and croaky which sent shivers down her spine. This was where she was going to die. She knew it. They were going to kill her. "Now, you're going to do us a favour.''

"This is a stupid way to ask it then." Anna dared. She thought that at least she could go out feeling as though she has actually done something. Stood up for herself.

''Don't get cheeky with me love.'' He growled. Stalking forward, he circled her like a shark. She knew that he was doing this to make her feel intimidated. Too bad for her, she already did.

Jason said he would keep her safe... but Anna wasn't so sure that even if he was alive, he would do anything now. And she couldn't do anything about it.

''Go on boys, roughen her up a bit, but not too much. I want her alive so we can use the new shipment.'' As Black Mask left, two men came in. One had a baseball bat and the other, a hammer.

''Sorry hot stuff.'' the man chuckled, but she could see he was going to enjoy this.

He swung down on her repeatedly, Anna could feel bruises forming already. She started to splutter blood as her organs were being beaten into a pulpy cordial. Anna would black out, then wake up with them smoking a joint, then they would go back to hail down on her.

After hours, she laid on the floor, blood covered her body and she couldn't cry anymore. If Jason were here, he would have kept his promise, but he has broken it. Someone slid into the room and Anna looked up to see a man with a needle. She tried to crawl away but was in too much pain.

Carelessly, he slid the needle into her arms and allowed the liquid to flow into her blood. She couldn't feel it as she was so bruised, but when the liquid entered her blood stream, a burning sensation engulfed her. She cried out in paroxysms of agony, muscles spasming, breathing becoming no more than gasps. She felt herself changing. She felt stronger, but also became cold.

An hour later, someone burst through the door, but she could barely move her finger to see who. They reported to someone that there was a casualty. But upon closer inspection, they rushed over and whispered her name. Anna just managed to register in her mind that it was Nightwing. She was just like his uniform, black and blue but with hints of purple and yellow.

''Anna...'' He looked her over, panic not hidden at all. Anna barely croaked something in a delirious state. He leaned in closer and listened to what she had to say.

''He broke his promise.'' Anna whispered.

He picked her up and carried her to the batmobile where they rushed her to the hospital. They were informed that she had been given a serum which has turned her skin paler, has increased her strength, agility, ageing, healing factor and emotions. They did not know what was in the liquid, so they lived in the painful knowledge that she might not regain any sanity, but they would just have to see.

When Bruce and Dick came in, Anna didn't want to look at them, she told them that everyone made promises that they can't keep. Anna said that she didn't want to see them anymore, because when she looked at them, it reminded her of Jason and the pain she had been through.

When she was discharged, she was approached by a woman.

"I have heard of your struggle." She said with an air of authority.

"Who are you?"

"I am Talia Al Ghul, and I can help you become a legend."

Of course she accepted. She was taught and became a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Do. Working alongside the League Of Assassins.

As the Black Swan.

But later, Anna became bored and decided that when life gives you shit, shove it down someone else's throat. Using the money her dad left her, which was billions, Anna became a mercenary.

Killing people helped her.

Some people promised they would change or help her in some way. But she knew that was a lie.

Because Jason lied, he said he would always protect her.

But luck was never on her side.


	6. We meet again.

Back to present.

Her arms were now crusted with blood, and bits of skin under her nails. She walked to her father's and mother's grave and lovingly placed a hand on their tomb stone. How would they see their little girl now? It was almost laughable. She guessed that maybe those video games were a bad influence after all. It was a weird thought that during her fathers death, Jason was Robin. 

But not even he could save her father. Not Bruce.

Anna decided to go to the place were she used to go with Jason to clear her head. It was a bridge that had long been deserted, hanging over a river like a rotting wound. As she sat on the ledge she swung her legs backwards and forwards, looking down into the rushing water below.

''Shouldn't you be at home?'' A voice in the shadows called out to her. She knew it was the Red Hood.

Turning around slightly, he was gradually taking one step at a time closer and closer, testing his luck. By this point, her tears were now sticky on her skin and arms rubbed raw. Her hair was so fallen out of her bun that Anna decided that she should just take it out. It was gently brushed by the cooling wind, pinching her cheeks and striking her lungs.

"Shouldn't you be with Batman? Or with your group of hippies and alcoholics?" She murmured, barely turning her face to give him a look. She simply just glanced at the trees which hung over the water, branches thin and breakable.

"I don't work with Batman."

"I didn't say you did."

Red Hood let out an amused huff and shook his head. Anna still hadn't given him direct eye contact. Why would she? Just so he could see her red eyes and blocked up nose, then know what her weaknesses were, use them, catch her off guard and then take her to Blackgate where she would be stuck with every scumbag across America? Was she overthinking? possibly.

"So, what's the Black Swan doing in this dingy old dump anyway?"

Glaring, Anna wasn't in the mood for witty banter. "Contemplating my life choices, and wondering how I ended up here with some tampon-headed piece of trash following me like some toilet paper on the end of a shoe." She grumbled. Anna swung her legs back over the side and hopped off of the wall. Running her hands through her hair, she began to walk away.

"They must have been some bad life choices if you're out here all alone." He called after her, turning to watch her walk away and moving in to the middle of the bridge.

She slowed down for a moment and turned fully to face him. His hands that were once in his jacket pockets, were removed as she glared at him.

"You could say that luck has never been on my side." She called back to him, throwing her hands up and letting them fall back to her side.

Red Hood strolled towards her as he placed his hands in his trouser pockets. When he got close enough, Anna was sure that he could definitely see the state she was in. If he did, he didn't show it.

"What's on your hands?"

Gently lifting her fingers upwards, she spotted the faded blood ingrained in her fingertips. Dirty rouge colour stuck underneath her nails and skin as well. Anna almost forgot about the marks she left on herself. Red Hood grabbed her wrist and lifted her hands closer to his face so he could examine them better, however pulled her sleeve down, when he must have noticed a slight wince and resistance to his grip.

''What did you do to your arms?'' He barked at her as he inspected her mauled limbs, checking the other side as well.

They were red and irritated, the heat of the wound burning against the coldness of the air. But Anna knew that it would heal within 3 minutes, and her healing factor would fight off any infection. But Red Hood didn't know that.

''Do you think that this is funny--''

''I don't need some smart backchat from you.'' She spat retracting herself from him. "You don't know a thing about me, and if I were you, I would walk away right now before I toss you off of this bridge."

''Oh? Well, what I do know is that you would never do this to yourself.'' He gestured down to her with a nod of his head.

Anna scowled with venom coating her eyes. ''And how would you know that?!''

Red Hood paused for a brief moment, almost like a deer caught in headlights. "Well... from what I know about the infamous Black Swan, is that nothing can take her down... The Black Swan would never let anyone or anything harm her, including herself."

Anna rolled her eyes, huffing. This guy just assumed that he can know her just by meeting her once. Anna hated it when people just assumed things. Like; as soon as they meet you, they judge, and place a fucking sticky note on your forehead, saying something that couldn't be beyond the truth. She had to deal with that her whole life from the press, media, journalists. Writing a story when they didn't know the half of it. When she was friends with Jason, all over the front page was the title 'Street Rat steals heart of wealthy Billionaires daughter!' or 'real life Aladdin'. 

This was just like that. Red Hood has seen a few blurry videos of her and the news and assumed that she was a cold blooded, heartless, cruel person.

Anna wasn't like that... not really... she... she... that's the only way she could protect herself...

''I'm not some bitch!" Anna spat at him, eyes watering slightly as she glared up at him through her eyelashes which were drenched with un-shed tears. She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stop her lips from quivering. "I am not some, unfeeling harlot who... who just fucking doesn't realise what she's doing... you don't know who the Black Swan is, I only show what I want you to see... because... people are vermin and will tear you apart the moment you do something out of character..." Choking on her breath, Anna blinked rapidly as she finally removed her eyes off of him and turned away; her back facing him. 

Red Hood stood still. Said nothing. Did nothing. His reasoning for being there was still unknown. How he managed to oh so happen to be there at the same time as she was troubling. He obviously had some skill, and Anna would have to look into more detail about him when she got the chance. She must have something he wants, or some knowledge. But what was beyond her.

''Do you even know who I am?''

She frowned, her gaze focusing on the stones and pebbles on the dirt-covered ground. Why would she know? She tried to wrack her brain, but came up empty.

"Am I suppose to?" she deeply mumbled.

When he said no more, Anna shifted her head to the left slightly and looked in the corner of her peripheral vision. She caught sight of one of his arms by his side, his fists clenching and un-clenching. Like some sort of coping mechanism for anger control. Before she could even give it any further thought, the sound of her phone cut through the crisp air. Anna pulled it out to see it was a number she had never seen before, and deduced it was someone with a job for her. It was difficult to even obtain her number, so someone with skill must've found it.

"Hello?" She raised the phone to her ear, her face set in stone in an unnerving manor.

''Anna? It's Dick.'' A voice she knew all too well spoke.

She didn't want to here his voice, her eyes narrowing. She didn't know how he got her number, but couldn't give a flying fuck as to the reasoning behind it. Why would she want to hear what he had to say?

''How did y-''

''Anna please, I need you to listen." He cut her off. "I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. But I want you to stay away from Red Hood if you run into him.''

Her stance straightened and the hairs stood slightly. "Why..."

Dick paused, the realisation hitting the both of them. "Anna... is he there now?"

"Uh... I..." She stuttered, not knowing what to even say.

"Where are you?"

"By the Old Bridge a few blocks away from the cemetery--"

"I'm on my way."

And the line went dead.

The cold air really struck Anna now, chilling her blood. No armour, no weapons other than one gun, against a full grown male who is bigger than Batman and has tons of gadgets on him.

"Who was that?"

Anna cautiously turned round to face him and saw he was just as tense as she was. He knew something was up.

"I don't want to see you from now on, do you hear me? Stay away." She turned her nose up at and stormed around him back towards the city.

''Anna, don't go. We need to treat your arms.'' He made a move to grab at her, but Anna pulled away before he could. Red Hood quickly realised that that probably wasn't a good move and before he knew it, he was flung to the floor and she was sprinting as fast as she could away from him.

''ANNA GET BACK HERE!'' His voice echoed from behind, but Anna didn't stop to turn around as she knew he was going to be catching up shortly.

It didn't take long to find Gotham again and Anna tried her best to get him off her trail, but he didn't seem to be letting up. Chest heaving, legs turning into jelly, face turning a pink colour, Anna didn't know how much longer she could run without a break. Running long distances had never been her strong point, especially at that speed. Not to mention that someone was chasing after her.

Anna looked up to see Nightwing leaping on the tops of buildings. Turning her head to look at Red Hood, it was apparent that he also saw the vigilante up above; and he didn't appear happy as he increased his speed. Anna kept sprinting, turning corners and trying to gain as much distance between them as she could. But she was quickly getting tired.

Ducking into an alley, she spotted him run past a few seconds later. Anna caught her breath and looked at how close the walls were, testing out her gripping before she began to push herself off of one side and on to another; continuing until she reached the top of the roof. Peeping over the drainage, she caught Nightwing running along trying to spot either one of them. But when he couldn't see any sign, he moved on quickly. Anna let out a shaky breath as her raw wrist scraped the wall.

Knowing that there wasn't enough cover for her to run along the rooftops back to her safe house, she slid down the drain pipe back into the alleyway. She was about to leave to go in the other direction, when a gloved hand came over her mouth. Anna hurled him over her shoulder, yet he held on to her arm and brought her down with him.

Anna was now tangled on the floor with a hand still covering her lips. She suspected that it was Red Hood who pinned her efficiently, as only someone trained can successfully keep her restrained.

Her suspicions were confirmed as the same disorientated voice calmly spoke to her. ''I will remove myself if you don't scream, got it?''

She nodded her head, and he slowly released her. As he rose and held out a hand to her, Anna took his hand whilst bringing her knee up to strike him; but was deflected by Red Hood's leg. He caught her under her knee and pushed her backwards so her weight was against her. If he decided to let go, she would fall. Anna kicked his knee in with the back of her heel and they both tumbled to the floor, twisting himself so he also took her impact. Anna brought her leg to his neck and applied pressure to it as she slowly suffocated him. Red Hood must have pressed something, because the bat on his chest began to glow and let out a type of shock-wave that flung her off of him. The only thing that hurt about it was the impact of the floor.

Hoisting her off of the ground before she could do it herself, Red Hood gripped her shoulders tightly. ''Can't you just listen to me for once!'' He spat at her with a grit to his tone.

Anna merely scowled at him. She couldn't find the time nor energy to raise her voice, being completely exhausted, out of breath, and winded. Besides, if he wanted her dead, then he could have killed her easily. Anna bet that the bat on his chest could send out an even harsher electrical shock capable of killing her on the spot. Yet, he chose to just send her flying. There was no pain to it, no intent of deliberate harm.

''Idiot.'' He mumbled, as his helmet was directed to her arms.

''Bite me.'' Anna hissed as she went to move away, but he just held on.

''What is with you--''

''I could ask you the same, Hood.''

Red Hood glanced around him and saw the lamps outside the alleyway begin to dimly light the streets. ''It's dark out now, you should probably get home... I'll need to bandage your ar--''

''I don't need your charity--''

''It's not... Charity...'' He cut her off.

They just stood there for what felt like forever. Anna didn't move her eyes away from her arms, feeling the cold air trying to cool her heated wrists. This man wouldn't leave her alone, wouldn't let her walk away. He probably wanted something from her, some information or tech. Why else would he be hanging to her like a leech?

''Why?'' He finally cut the silence. "Why do you... do what you do?''

Anna scoffed. ''Why do you ask so many quest--''

''Just answer.''

Anna let out a breath of annoyance. "I choose my own rules, who I am, what I do..." She began. "One day, I finally had enough of people and the shit they put me through, deciding who I would be. They wanted me to die? Break? Become a whimpering mess with mental issues? I had enough. Now, no-one else can dictate the outcome because I don't let them. It's mine. This is the only thing that's mine and i'll be damned if I allow this to be taken away too."

When she finally flickered her eyes back to him, Anna saw that Red hood was no longer looking at her arms, but at her. Glancing up at his red helmet, Anna wondered what was going through his mind. He was seeing her at her at a vulnerable state, and was just being there with her. Why?No one wanted to hear about the real issues of society these days. And yet, here she was telling a stranger how she no had control over her life.

Like he cared.

Like she mattered.

To him, Batman, and all the goody-two shoes, Anna was just a criminal. As long as she wasn't harming other people and kept a low profile, she could kill herself and live a life of poverty and they wouldn't give a damn because the little people don't matter.

That's what Jason use to say. That the politicians and the high-class only care when it's gotten out of hand, they were getting bad rep, or they want to show how good they were for helping someone in need.

It's utter trash.

Their staring competition was interrupted when a phone went off. A faint growl emitted from Red Hood as he lifted his hand away and pressed the side of his Hood.

''What?...'' He growled. His head didn't move for a while, but then he had to commit to the call. He slightly turned away from her, his stance always tense.

''Listen Roy, I don't know when I will be back... there are some issues here so I might have to take some time away... family business... Thanks.'' When he turned back around, she was gone, slipped away. He didn't even realise that he let go of her arm until it was too late.

He had let her go again.


	7. Last warning

Anna woke up in her bed. She was so tired. When Red Hood finally let go of her, she slipped away and made it back home. Well, she wouldn't call it home as such. More of a place to crash. And it was coming to a point where she had no more business here in Gotham. There was no reason to stay here. At any moment she could get a call from Australia and she would be gone before noon. But things were slow at the moment. Anna needed something to get her mind off of herself, off of anything really.

A crisp knock on the wood of her door rung through the bare halls, making her become fully alert.

No one ever knocks on her door.

She crawled out of bed and slid a gun into her grip as she made her way to the door. The knocking became more harsh, quick. Lifting the gun towards the noise, Anna creaked the door open a tad before swinging it fully. She pressed the barrel of the gun right between their eyes and prepared to pull the trigger at any moment.

There stood Dick Grayson, with his eyes going crossed as he tried to focus on the thing right in front of him.

"I... uh... I'm going to assume you're happy to see me?"

Gritting her teeth, closed her eyes and let out a breath of frustration, Anna lowered her weapon. She silently allowed him to enter.

''How's your wound?'' Dick asked in an awkward manner.

''Fine. It's fine, all gone.'' She quickly rebutted. Dick hesitantly stepped back a bit more to allow her room to close the door to her safe house.

They both kept a good distance away from each other. Some stranger could walk into the room and assume they didn't know one another. Their whole perception of each other were fogged and scratched.

''How did you get my number, and how do you know where I live?'' Anna cut right to the chase.

Dick watched down upon her with a gloomy expression as he let out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is why I came." He attempted to reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder, but with one quick jolt and his hand retracted. Anna mentally cringed. It upset her how now Dick had to walk on eggshells around her. But that's what happens when someone lies to you for years, does he expect things to go back to the way they were? She took a step away from him to make the distance the same as it was before.

''You're not going to take me to Blackgate. I won't go.'' Her grip tightened on her gun. Dick's eyes flickered down to her hand then back to her.

He knew that Anna wouldn't go without a fight. She's never really had long fights with any of the Bats, since she rarely came to Gotham or Blüdhaven. He was flexible, just like her. Opting to tire out his opponent rather than with brute force. But Anna new that she could take him if she needed to.

Shaking his head, he put his hands up in surrender.

''That's not why i'm here.'' He assured, her grip on the gun shifting ever so slightly. ''I'm here because I think you should stay away from Red Hood, I don't think he's good news.''

Anna frowned at him as she skimmed her eyes over his body language. He seemed to be urgent, trying to use his hands to put his point across. Dick was always the one for dramatics though. How could she be sure he wasn't lying to her, not telling her the complete truth; like with Jason's death.

''Why? He was with you at the Manor, so you obviously know him. Which means he can't be that bad.''

''I... I just don't want you to get hurt Anna.'' He admitted, looking down into her eyes. He always had those little puppy dog eyes. As a kid, he would use them on her to sway her into giving him the last cookie, or admitting something, or if she was upset and wanted her to feel better. It nearly always worked. Anna couldn't believe he was using it now.

A glimmer of a smile formed on her face. ''And why would I get hurt? I can defend myself, now more than ever--''

''Please, can you just trust me?'' Begged Dick, who grasped her left hand with both of his. ''I just really need you to do what I say--''

''Why should I trust you?'' Anna laughed, watching him with scepticism and yanking her hand away.

''You lied to me, you don't care what happens to me. You just want your secret kept so no one knows that you're Nightwing, that's why you're here Dick. Not for me, for you.'' Anna glared up at him, watching his face contorted in grief.

''No, that's not why i'm here. I care about you Anna--''

''Oh save the emotional crap for someone who wants to here it.'' She interrupted, waving her hand in front of him. ''You gave me your message, now leave. If I find out you told Bruce where I am, then that perky little butt that everyone loves so dear, wont be able to be sat on for weeks.''

Dick rubbed his face with both hands and sighed. He forced his feet towards the door. Taking one last look at her, he smiled weakly.

''Call me if he shows up, ok? Promise me.'' He asked.

Anna narrowed her eyes, not buying his friendly love bullshit. When she didn't answer, Dick knew that it was time to go, and left Anna to her own bidding. Anna screamed in anger and slammed her hand into the wall, leaving a dent. As she breathed heavily, she didn't know if she should believe what he was telling her.

Was he doing it because he cared?

Or was it to hide something he didn't want her finding out?

***

Somehow, Dick managed to get a message across to meet him on the top of Wayne Enterprises building. For hours he didn't get a response, but when Dick said it was about Anna, he replied within two minutes.

Now he was waiting.

Dick-- well, Nightwing, met Red Hood on top of Wayne Enterprises building. As soon as Red Hood landed, he casually strolled over to Dick.

His talk with Anna didn't go as well as he hoped, and who could blame her? Everything she thought was a lie. She had been through a lot. But Dick knew that there was still her old self within her. He saw her face light up, even a bit, when he used his pleading look he did constantly. She was still there, but so mangled. Gotham messed up another person he cared about. Maybe if she never met him, Bruce, Jason, she would be safe; normal.

Dick only hoped Jason would be easier to persuade, to stop him from making a terrible decision. Anna was dangerous now, a ticking time bomb as Bruce called her. Him and Bruce barely beat her last time they fought, and that was only because she was loosing blood. Dick didn't want to know what she was capable of if she finally snapped.

''What's this about?'' Red Hood asked, leaning against the building, like he didn't care. But Dick knew that he wouldn't have shown if he didn't have some interest.

''I know you're the one who called her the other night. I don't know what you said, but she did as she was told. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought you told her to stay away from me.'' He said innocently, but Dick knew that Jason didn't appreciate the heads up he gave her.

Dick crossed his arms and frowned, his normal cheerful aroma was completely wiped off of his face.

''Yes I did, and i'm glad she listened to me, before you said anything stupid.'' Dick frowned at him. ''I want you to stay away from her. She is already upset about the whole incident at the Manor and telling her that you're alive wont do any good.''

Red Hood laughed, pushing himself off of the side and closer to Dick.

''Why would I want to do that? I haven't seen her in 8 years. And she needs to know I'm alive, Grayson, now more than ever.''

''You have no idea how she's going to react Jason, but I can already tell that if she does find out it wont be good.'' Dick warned. He was doing this for Anna's sake, even though he knew she should know, now wasn't the right time. Quite possibly, too late.

Red Hood let out a joyless chuckle. "You know what the fucked up part about this is? Is that she didn't read long enough of my file to see that I came back. She just stopped.'' He ignored him, lost in his own self-loathing.

Dick's face slowly turned from stern to sad, the way that Jason described his encounter. Dick could tell it was upsetting him. It upset Dick too. But there was nothing that they could do about it now other than do what's for her best interest.

''She's been through a lot since you died. She was heart broken that you weren't there for her when I found h--'' Dick cut himself off as he realised where he was going, but it was too late. Red Hood tensed and straightened up at this.

Dammit, should have kept my mouth shut, he thought.

''What happened to her?'' He finally asked, his demeanour shrouded in violence and laced with rage. Even without the distorter, his voice has always been a low one. Almost like Batman

''Dick, I need to know. Please.'' He asked again, his tone morphing into anguish.

Sighing, Dick felt that he deserved to know the story behind the destruction.

''When you died, she was devastated, had to go see a psychiatrist as a result of her grief and... we saw signs of self-harm.'' He began, watching Jason shuffle in his spot.

''She blamed herself... apparently you two had a fight before you died and it really messed her up..." Dick caught Red Hood freeze briefly before resuming once again.

"3 years after your death she moved out into a place of her own. One night she was walking home, when Black Mask's men abducted her. They... beat her... and beat her... until she was bruised all over her body.'' He stopped to try to contain his anger, breathing out slowly. Dick could remember just seeing her there, on the floor alone. It was horrid. Dick... he couldn't even comprehend anything. It was like seeing a human punching bag. He didn't get there in time, couldn't save her. He felt like he let Jason, her dad, and her down.

''Me, Tim and Bruce had been tracking him down for months, trying to find out what he was importing. Turned out it was a new drug, a serum, and he needed a test subject...'' When he said that, he noticed Red Hood had clenched his fists. ''He gave it to Anna and it... changed her. Her skin became paler, and she became more unhinged. Said she never wanted to see me or Bruce because it reminded her of you.'' Dick pointed towards Red Hood who turned his head away.

But Dick wasn't finished yet. "When I found her, she kept repeating one line. Do you know what that line was?'' Dick asked, but not waiting for a response from him.

''He broke his promise.'' Dick spat.  
''She just kept on saying it, like that was the only thing that mattered to her.''

Red Hood turned back to him, as Dick collected himself again. "I want you to stay away, Jason. If she finds out who Red Hood is, she won't be able to cope. Just give up and leave her alone.''

And with that, Dick jumped off of the building, swinging to the rooftops below. He hoped that he would take his warning and stay away, before Bruce decided to intervene. He knew that this wasn't a long term solution, but Anna didn't need that right now, not when she is this unstable.

Dick looked back at Red Hood who was nowhere to be seen, and hoped to God that he took his warning. Dick knew that Anna once had feelings for him, once wished that he would notice. It was painfully obvious. And he also cared for her deeply.

But that was all in the past, things change, people change.

***

Jason watched as Nightwing ran away on the rooftops, his breathing heavy and his pulse dangerously strong. Turning on his heel, he started his way back to his safe-house.

He knew that he shouldn't do this, that she was better off without him. But that wasn't the case now, she was already apart of the game that the world had laid before them.

He had failed her.

Taking off his helmet, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of the situation. She had to know, that was a fact. But how? When? What would he say? What would she do? He shouldn't do it, it would crush her. But Jason wanted her to find out more than ever now. Because he doesn't give up.

He would stay with her this time. He wouldn't chicken out. He is going to face the facts and come to terms. Screw her reaction, screw Grayson's warning, screw Bruce. Clicking his helmet back into place, he looked out over Gotham City.

Joker took him away. Bruce failed-- replaced him. They couldn't save Anna, from people or from herself.

But he will.

This time.


	8. Going to Metropolis

For hours on end, Anna had been cleaning each and every one of her guns. Since she had nothing better to do with her time. Her mind wondered to the fond memories she kept locked in her head, back to the times where her and Jason would go to the bakery in town and buy piles of bread to stuff their faces with, chucking balls of it into each others mouths and rambling on about whatever popped into their dimwitted brains. Some things Anna now realised that Jason did that she was completely unaware of, such as visiting her as Robin at night, and always somehow beating her when they tried to pin each other to the ground; face into the grass. Their cheeks stained with mud which led on to a full blown war; Alfred not looking overly pleased with them as they tracked mess into the house.

It was weird to think about. Jason Todd, as Robin. Having to keep that secret away from her. Anna new at that age she wouldn't have been able to keep it from him for long, and was bewildered at how he kept it from her while she lived with them in the Manor. However, that also explains his broken bones and injuries easily. Anna always felt scared that at one point he was going to die from those 'street kids' that he use to know that were always looking for a fight, and why he didn't tell Bruce or the police. To be perfectly fair; the police were a joke. They're worse than the Storm Troopers in Star Wars. But Jason always reassured her that nothing could kill him, that if he died he would shake it off.

How ironic.

Her phone startled Anna out of her trance, poking to tell her that someone was calling. After her conversation with Dick, Anna discarded her old phone and replaced it with a new one. In her business, Anna had to have dozens of phones so that if she had one for too long, she could just replace it. Keeping on the down-low was a major priority. It's how she's managed to evade capture for so long. Talia advised against using technology as people can trace her. But Anna wasn't going to put up a flyer saying 'merc-for-hire, send raven' was she?

Placing down the sniper, Anna made her way over to see an unknown number. It wasn't Dick's that's for sure. Anna saved his contact into her computer system so she could recognise when he called. Or maybe... Anna just wanted another option. If she...

"Computer?"

"Yes, Miss Costello?" It chimed from a long, wide, black arm-band which reached from her wrist to just before the crease in her elbow. Artificially intelligent, Anna programmed the computer to recognise her voice when called.

"Trace the phone call. I want to know where this phone is and everything you can get on it. Who lives there and his background."

''I'm on it.''

''Yes?'' Anna asked picking up, holding the phone to her ear.

''Is this Black Swan?'' The heavily strained voice asked. He sounded like he smoked 20 packs a day and can't get custody of his kids.

''Depends on who is asking.''

''I'm going take that as yes, then.'' He growled with annoyance, obviously not in the mood for her sarcastic or blunt tone.

Her eyes narrowed as the computer shot up a hologram of the location where the call was coming from. In a penthouse near New York. The house belonged to Mr Jack Nile, who ran a heavy drug operation, but the police haven't been able to crack down on him just yet.

"I have a job I need taking care of, some dirty work in Metropolis.''

''Before you continue, I need digits, how much are we talking? And what am I doing?'' She pressed, pursing her lips.

''$200,000,000. That's if you can succeed. Some scumbag didn't pay for the service I supplied and is planning on skipping out of town. I can't let this slide.''

''You mean the drugs? It's ok Jack, I wont tell a soul about your profession... just so long as you don't make the same mistake as your little friend I will be meeting...'' Anna heard nothing from the other end for a short time.

"I should have known that there would be no client confidentiality, what did I expect from a costumed--"

"I would bite your tongue before I pin it to your head." She snapped at him as she knew where he was going with that. A costumed freak. One of the big guns from the JLA who wear red, white and blue. Or, a psychotic bastard who was bat-shit crazy.

This is what she did, and without her, Mr Nile would be in some deep shit.

''Send me the money in two minutes, anything longer and I'm doubling the cost. I need name, location, and anything else; allergies, relationships, family, pets."

''You must be bloody crazy if you think--''

''Do I have to tell you twice?! I could come over right now and discuss with you in person, i'm sure you would be most thrilled when I place a grenade in your arse and tell you to keep squeezing. We wouldn't want it going off now would we?"

Silence on his end again.

"You now have one minute..."

 

 

 

 

 

"It's done. But if you don't--"

"Pleasure doing business with you, Jack..." Anna finished and ended the call. Checking her bank account, Anna was pleased when she saw the transaction made.

Anna then began the process of placing on her armour. Since Bruce removed her suit when he was stitching her up, and she bloody didn't have time to pick up her dry cleaning from him on her way out. What kind of Merc would she be if she didn't have extra suits?

What she was focusing on was how she was going to get to Metropolis. Unlike Batman, she wasn't a hoarder who had a shed filled with motorbikes, boats, cars, planes and what-not. But luckily Anna did have some favours to collect...

"Computer, call Armpit Stains." She spoke out as she placed her last glove into place, her wrist computer switching to a light blue.

"Ok, calling David Swich."

After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Hi, welcome to--"

"Hi, swichy..." Anna cooed.

There was no response for a good minute, and Anna wondered whether he had a seizure or not.

"W...what do you want Swan?"

"I need a black motorboat right now."

"What makes you assume... I don't--"

"David..." She tutted. Anna knew that he was lying, he owed her one.

Big time.

"Meet me at Gotham Docks Port Adams, i'll have it there.'' He uttered quickly before hanging up on her.

She smirked as she neatly placed her hair into a bun. Luckily her hideout wasn't too far away from the Docks.

Stepping out on to her balcony, Anna sprung up on to her roof and began to quickly and quietly move from rooftop-to-rooftop towards the Docks. Gotham was a really irritating place, due to it being basically surrounded by water, and she wasn't risking being caught leaving Gotham on a bike by Bruce.

Boat was the safest option.

As she neared her location, she crouched low while peering over the edge. There he was, alone. David Swich. Anna helped get some loan sharks off of his back... well... she killed them, but he said that he would rather not find out what she did with them. Normally, Anna wouldn't do something like that.

But he had a kid.

A two year-old boy. David started getting threats that the child would be harmed. The mother died during child birth, and with a job that worked long hours with not that much pay, Anna could understand what led him to that situation. Since he couldn't pay her, Anna... couldn't just leave him in that situation. She gave him a lump of cash, got him a well-paid job to which he is now manager of, got him better housing and away from the dangerous home he was living in previously.

Anna always had a soft spot for children. Always wanted one... but she didn't know is she was capable anymore. Not just because of her deadly lifestyle and the thought of people using them against her. But... since the serum... Anna didn't know if it made her sterile. She didn't know what it would turn out like. Anna hadn't had a period since the attack... which shattered her even more. The thought of not being able to carry something in you, a life, crushed her. Not being a mother.

Blinking out of her deep thought, she watched as David kept glancing around him in hopes that for some freak miracle, she wouldn't come. Sweat beginning to form under his blue polo shirt and on the top of his bald head.

''Thanks Dave, you have been ever so kind.'' A voice startled him out of his thoughts, and towards the figure emerging from the top of the building.

Landing in front of him, David shoved his hand into his pockets and fished out the keys to the black motorboat bobbing up and down in the murky water of the abandoned Docks.

''This was new in today, I don't know how i'm going to blab my way out of this one.'' He stated, chucking her the keys .

''I'll pay double what the original was, don't worry.'' She patted him on the shoulder, making her way over to the edge.

"Is this the last time i'll see you? I don't know how much of this I can take." He breathed as he rubbed his hand back and forth over his head.

"When was the last time I called you up, David? Two, three years ago? and I haven't done anything that I said I wouldn't do."

"I'm worried about the people who, would, do the things you wouldn't do... to my family."

Anna paused and clenched the keys tightly in her hand. He was right. If anyone got a whiff of him being connected to her, they would harm him or his family to get information... to get to her.

''How is Tyler?'' She asked without turning around, waiting for the news she hoped would be good.

''Good, happy.'' He conformed her thoughts, making her smile. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

Anna's eyes traced the ripples in the water while her reflection stared back at her.

"I did it for him."

The turn of footing on concrete could be heard walking away from her. She allowed him to, she didn't need to watch him walk away. Walk away from the one person that can put his life in danger if they were seen together.

"You should see him at some point... again... he thinks you're the best superhero..." He called out to her.

Her reflection broke into a grin.

Maybe, she could spare a few hours talking to her number one fan...

***

Red Hood watched from the building on the outskirts of Gotham, in some hope of finding out where she lived or spotting her, but saw nothing.

''She never stays in one fucking place does she.'' He mumbled as he jumped down from the rooftop. He walked to the end of the street, figuring out a way to locate her. Hearing a roar of an engine, he spotted a black figure rocketing out of Gotham along the Atlantic Ocean. Any normal person would think it's some daredevil going over the speed limit. But he new, guessed, that that was Anna.

''Guess I'm gong to Metropolis then...'' He concluded, hotwiring his own bike and tailing her.


	9. Two pea's in a pod

The boat bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down.

The house was overlooking the beach, a private beach, with a gorgeous view of the setting sun that ducted behind the trees.

"I'm gonna come here for a weekend, maybe with a Margarita, skinny dipping with all of the hot male models." She mused. Anna lifted up her right arms and began scanning the interior layout.

Once the sun finally set, and the darkness of the night morphed in with her suit and boat, it was time to take action.

She sighed. "This water is going to be bloody freezing." mumbled Anna, "If I fall in it I'm going to not be happy." She shot a grappling hook to the top of the building, and waited for it to fling her through the air.

''Computer, which way would be best to enter?'' Anna asked, placing in her ear piece as she tucked and rolled on to the roof.

''The door leading on to the balcony.''

Eliza dropped on to the balcony and pulled out her tools to enter. She knelt down, holding on to he handle for support. But it wasn't much support, as it came down as she lent against it and she fell forward slightly while the door opened.

She paused.

The door was already unlocked.

She blankly stared at the room, then to the door. "I'm glad I work alone, that would have been embarrassing." She mumbled, composing herself and stepping through the threshold. "Fucking door already open."

Barely any light lit the penthouse, the only source of a warming glow were from a electric fireplace. The house was obviously expensive, many different art pieces hung from the walls and useless ornaments decorated the otherwise bare halls.

Anna checked her computer, spotting a heat signature in the main room of the house. She slipped on a finger piece on to her middle finger and popped the needle out before popping it back in.

Glancing over and around the room, Anna spotted a figure gazing out of the window to the waves below.

''You can come out, I know someone is there.'' His voice echoed all over the room, bouncing off of the cold slabs which laid on the floor.

Stepping out of the shadows, Anna watched as the man turned around and smiled weakly, looking defeated.

''I knew, someone was coming to finish me off.'' He sighed. Going over to the liquor cabinet, he poured himself another class of scotch; meanwhile Anna checked his attire to spot anything out of the ordinary.

''You know, people talk about you. The Black Swan, leaving one black feather so you know she was there.'' He described almost theatrically, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage before sitting down on the couch.  
''To be honest, I'm touched they found someone so experienced to take me to death's door.''

''I'm not into theatrics, so please, cut the crap.'' Anna finally spoke as she walked over to him. Anna flipped out her knife from her tutu and started to play with the tip, twisting and turning it so the blade glinted in the warm light.

''You have pissed off some, I would say important but they're not, people who gave you enough marijuana to send you up to Bob Marley rocking it out to reggae.'' Holding her hand still, Anna gazed up into the man's eyes. How this man was so calm about death sparked some doubt.

Something wasn't completely right.

Chuckling softly, he finished his drink and went to fill himself up.  
''You want one? Since you are going to be killing me shortly.''

''Pass.''

Shrugging, he topped up his cup and went back to the window.  
''Isn't the view amazing?''

''You're stalling.''

When he turned around, he was startled to see her a few inches away from him. As he tried to compose himself, he once again smiled.  
''Why would you-''

''-Don't take me for a fool. Chatting is all good but I came here for a job, and I plan to make it home for Dancing With The Stars.'' Placing her arm around his shoulder, resting her hand on his arm, she coldly looked into his green eyes.

They bugged. He smiled meekly at her as his whole body trembled slightly. Slipping out from her trapping form, he placed his drink down and exhaled. "Ok."

A knife shot towards her head at immense speed. Anna gasped as she narrowly dodged it, whipping her head back the attacker.

''I can't die yet, I still need do everything on my bucket list.'' He smugly stated as Deathstroke waltzed out from around the corner. Growling slightly, Anna threw her knife at the target only for it to be shot down by a bullet.

''I am sorry Miss Swan, he appears to have hidden all of his body heat within his armour. I was unable to detect it.'' The computer apologised in Anna's ear as she fumed.

Glaring back at Deathstroke, he chuckled, resting his gun against his shoulder. ''Hey there Swan, long time no see.''

''Let's keep it that way Slade.'' She growled and watched as her target went to stand next to him.

"I knew that someone was coming for me. Mr Wilson and I, have struck a deal. Keep me safe, and I'll pay him." He coughed and doubled over slightly, her target made his way over to the elevator. "Deathstroke, please kill her, thanks.'' He stepped into the lift and the doors slid shut, leaving Anna and Slade alone.

''You're looking good.'' He complimented, strolling forward.

Her eyes narrowed. ''Don't patronise me.''

''Can't I give the lady a compliment before I send her to hell?''

''Only if I'm taking you with me.'' Anna snarled as she threw down a smoke bomb as the sound of rapid fire erupted the room. Ducking behind the back of the couch, Anna waited for Slade to make the first move.

He grabbed her leg and tossed her back into the liquor cabinet, breaking all of the expensive alcohol. Deathstroke slid his sword out, the sound of sliding metal was piercing to the ear. Anna growled and pushed herself up from the broken glass that littered the floor.

''Well, I guess we should keep this even.'' Anna muttered unclipping a knife from her side, but pressing down on the button to release a longer blade. Standing up, Deathstroke swung at Anna, his grip on the hilt strong and stone-like.

Metal clashed. Anna admitted that he was strong. She would definitely lose if it was based on pure strength, and his armour would definitely protect him from most of her attacks. Anna had to move quickly.

"You think that you can win against me, little dove?" Slade teased as his sword sliced her cheek.

Anna grabbed on to his arm and threw herself over. "You can bet your ass I will, you old bag!" She yelled as she wrapped her leg around his neck and slammed him in to the ground, a trickle of blood streaming down her face like a demons tear.

As her blade retracted, and she repeatedly began to crack open his helmet. His sword an arms reach away. With his free hand he landed a disorienting punch to the face, knocking her clean off and sending her flying. She gasped, wheezing in air as her lip bled.

Rolling away, the fog began to clear and the room appeared to be like a disaster zone.

''This would be a lot easier if you stayed still.'' He grumbled, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her. She pulled out a throwing star and lodged it in the barrel of the gun as he pulled the trigger, making it backfire and ripping off parts of his armour attached to his arm.

Anna dashed to the wall and shot herself off, whipping around and thwacking a kick to his head. His helmet chipped off, leaving his one good eye open as his nose dripped crimson blood. He gripped her leg and went to snap it with his knee, but Anna unclipped a dagger and wedged it into his kneecap.

"Arkh-" Slade grasped his knee, dropping Anna on to the floor before kicking her in the chest with his good leg.

Anna collided with the sofa, hitting the back of her head and gasping for breath as she watched Deathstroke rip the knife from him.

*ding*

They both stopped, a frown apparent on both their faces as they turned towards the elevator doors as they slid open.

Red Hood. Standing with the someone over his shoulder, walked in.

''Found this guy coughing up blood down there, thought I might return him. It would be a shame if the cleaner had to get blood out of the carpet.'' He said as he tossed him on to the floor. His face clean of colour, his veins pure blue, his eyes clouded with death. "The front door was open, am I the only one who thinks that this guy needs better security?"

Anna scowled at Red Hold. He followed her? Or was he apart of this too? It seemed too coincidental for him to also accept a job from someone. What was he up to?

Deathstroke turned back at Anna as she smiled with bloodied teeth and lifted up her hand. She popped the needle out, but it was useless now as there wasn't any poison left in.

"You look like a real dumb-ass now don't you." She giggled, pulling the ring off and tossing it to his feet.

Deathstroke bruised eye switched between the limp body and her. Slowly reaching for her pocket, eyes never leaving his face, Anna pulled out one black feather, and dropped it on the floor.

Slade chuckled. "Impressive." He snatched up his sword. "But you're not the only one with a trick or two." Deathstroke pressed a button on his belt, and the room began to quake.

The whole building shuddered. Anna stumbled as she tried to stand up, seeing that Deathstroke was already making his exit. Anna tried to keep her balance as the ground shook and cracks began to appear, fire erupted and smoke filled the air.

Red Hood was two steps away from Anna, grabbing her forearm and yanking her back up. ''Come on.'' Was all he said as he started to lead her to the window.

Using his one free arm, Red Hood busted open the window with his fist, shattering it. The whole building was groaning in pain as it started to sink to the ground below.

"I don't need a hero! Get off of me!" She spat as she snapped her arm away.

"Miss Swan. You're going to have to jump in order to escape." Her computer chimed in. Anna peered over the edge and saw the waves below.

"Have you got to be kidding me?" Anna grumbled, as the roof came tumbling down and another explosion blasted at them.

"No time to nitpick." Red Hood said, perching on the edge of the windowsill. "There are better things than to die in an fiery explosion, jumping off of this is one of them." He held out his hand to her.

Anna smacked it away before diving off and bracing herself for the cold water below.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this-" she took a deep breath and let the water consume her. Debris scattered around her as she swam back up to the surface.

"I knew... it... fucking freezing..." her teeth chattered as she went to swim back to her boat.

She hauled herself up, rolling on to the floor as her muscles screamed; panting.

"Hey, do you mind helping me up?"

Anna pulled herself so she was looking over the edge. Red Hood was bobbing in the water beside her.

"It's a bit cold in here."

She gripped on to the railing. "Fuck... you... you know damn well I am not helping you..." Anna heaved with clenched teeth.

"I saved your life, I have you know." He came back as he reached up and held on to the side.

"I don't think you did, actually, I was doing fine on my own. Your little interference did nothing to help me." She said, flicking his hands off the side so he slipped more into the water. "Which leads me to my next point," Anna knelt down so she was closer to his level. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I be a knight in shining armour?" He grabbed the side again, lifting himself closer.

"Not if it involves me." She removed his hand once again as he swished in the water. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Well that's very self-centred of yourself, who said I was here for you?" Red Hood pulled himself back with his other hand.

"A well educated assumption." She glared down at him. "You're getting on my last nerve. If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

"Well, you could try."

"I don't care for your games." She ignored him, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of her. "I mean it. Get out of my business, and leave me alone."

Anna ripped his hands away from the boat as he ducked beneath the surface before coming back up.

She sped away, leaving Red Hood in the water.

***

Red Hood watched her speed away.

Soon.  
Very soon.


	10. A little catch up

Anna didn't dislike going outside in the 'real world', she just preferred to stay indoors and to be alone. To be honest, she has always been like that, opting to stay as much time in the safety of her own little area and only taking big walks to release her trapped energy.  
Not the healthiest of things, but it worked for her. Now though, she does much more than go for long walks, you know, killing people. So the time off she has is usually spent indoors with food, Netflix and listening to music. But there comes a time when every human being must go out and buy the necessary items for everyday life.

This was one of those times.

She wondered through the shop, picking up and plopping in whatever she needed. It was a weird feeling, walking around with people as they had no idea who she was. Anna was always cautious that someone would notice her, whether it was from her father or from her... other profession.

Another thought that popped into her head, is one of a certain Red Hood. She didn't know what he looked like. He could be there. Following like some creeper.

"Just pay and go." She whispered to herself, heading over to the self-checkout area.

''Hey there, stranger.'' A voice sounded from behind.

Was that him? Red Hood? Anna turned around with a scowl, but her eyes bugged when she saw a familiar, goofy, stupid smile.

Dick Grayson.

"Oh..." Anna twisted around to him, blinking up at him. "Dick, what are you-"

''-It's a supermarket, why else am I here?'' He responded holding up a bag full of his own personal necessities.

"Oh... yeah, right, yeah..." Anna awkwardly smiled up at him. "I... uh... I'm just gonna, pay..." She shuffled back around screeching internally as she put the money in and picked up her bag.

"Do you mind if I walk you out?" He asked, hand reaching for the back of his head, scratching.

She flushed, hesitantly moving towards he exit. "I guess..."

They both walked in silence.

Why?

Why did she have to be socially awkward in that moment? She knew Dick, it shouldn't have been that hard? Oh right, it was because he lied to her about Jason, about what he did, what Dick still does. But she guessed she couldn't stay mad at him. Dick was never the one to intentionally hurt someone's feelings.

But, technically, they're enemies. She killed people for a living. He stops her. How could she ever think to be on the same page as him?

After what she has done? After who she's become?

"Have you been ok?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

Anna glanced up at him, partly coming out of her thoughts. ''Yeah, you?''

''I'm good.'' Anna looked up at him, and he looked down. She tried to smile, she really did, but it came out like a deflated balloon.

Dick smiled back at her, leaning against her shoulder with his elbow. ''You wanna grab a cup of coffee? There's one down the street from here. Unless you have frozen food in there.'' He laughed lightly.

Anna pondered for a moment. Should she? The fact that she was letting him lean against her was some proof that she liked him. "The only thing frozen is my ass out here, so maybe a coffee is a good idea." She nudged him with body, smiling down at the ground weakly before glancing back up at him.

The look in his eyes resembled a sign of relief, smiling warmly, they both took off down the street.

As they entered, the strong smell of caffeine struck her nostrils and warmth enveloped her. Anna and Dick both sat down at the far end table. Dick ordered an espresso while Anna got a black coffee.

''There a reason why you invited me to coffee? besides our similar activities today?'' She asked.

Leaning back, Dick shrugged. "Just felt like it, I realised we have never really gone for coffee. Ever.'' The waitress placed down their drinks, nodding before leaving.

Taking her cup in her hand, she raised it to her lips, feeling the steam heat her face. "That's very true, Dick Grayson.'' They both took their gulps of the liquefied coffee bean, while Anna glanced upwards. "Or should I call you... Ducky...'' her eyebrow raised suggestively.

Placing his cup down, he lifted his head; an embarrassed smile forming on his face.  
''I... thought you would forget that nickname.'' He mumbled.

''Oh Grayson, how could I ever forget that name.'' Smiling into her coffee mischievously. A glint in her eye. "Ducky, because you wouldn't stop quacking.''

''Oh god.'' He moaned into his hands, while Anna laughed, taking another sip from her scolding hot beverage.

''That was one of the best nicknames I ever created, I must say I am still proud." She chuckled. Anna wondered why she was actually smiling.

She knew why, but it was strange. How it came naturally.

Dick finished off his drink, his eyes bright as he leaned on the table. "Come on Anna, I seem to remember you having a little nickname...''

Glancing away, she took an innocent gulp of her drink. "I don't know what you are going on about...''

Dick broadly smiled. "Now, I'm sure there was one...'' He place a finger to his lips, mockingly thinking.

Anna didn't know why, but his smile made her whole body just feel lifted. A bubble, in her chest. "I don't thin-''

"Anna-banana." He cut her off. Taking an intake of air, Anna scowled at him.

''No-"

''Oh, Anna-banana. I distinctly remember because you hate Banana's...'' He drawled out, looking off in the distance; mocking her.

''Banana's are full of weird stringy bits and it's just disgusting, who in their right mind would want to eat them?'' She scoffed, sipping her coffee.

''Banana's are full of potassium, don't hate on them.'' Dick laughed, also taking a sip.

She looked down at her cup. "You're just weird."

"Me? What about you? I seemed to remember that you once stuck your two toes together with super glue."

"Hey! I didn't do that on purpose!"

"I don't even know how you could have done that anyway!"

Anna eventually finished her coffee, Dick insisting that he paid as she rolled her eyes.

"I could have paid." Anna said as they strolled down the street.

"Well, tough cookies. Can't I be a gentleman?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Please, the moment you're a gentleman is the moment my balls drop and my beard starts to show." She pointed a look, earning a chuckle from him.

He smiled down at her. Dick... he was just so, familiar, homely. She didn't think that she has had a proper conversation for years. It was sad when she thought about it. That she hadn't laughed with someone. Hadn't laughed.

''This has actually been enjoyable, thanks Dick.'' Anna blushed, avoiding his gaze. He went in for a hug; wrapping his arms tightly around her. It was so warm, so... lovely. Quick as it may be. But she didn't pull away.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" He asked.

"I'm good, I've got a bike that I can shove my junk into." Anna began to walk away, grasping her bag and shoving one of her free hands into her jacket pocket. "It was nice to feel normal for a while, I guess, don't be a hero you loser." She briefly nodded.

***

Dick watched her walk away, a glimmer in his smile as he also started to head back for his ride.

''Master Dick, you have been absent for a while.'' Alfred greeted him at the door, helping him take off his coat.

''Sorry Al... I actually ran into Anna...'' Dick began. Alfred froze for a moment then continued to take his coat.

''Is she quite alright?'' He asked, turning back to Dick.

''Actually yeah, we went for coffee... Alfred, I think that Anna can be rehabilitated, she laughed and we joked... she was so calm.'' Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, ''I really want her to... go back to who she was... Maybe... Maybe if she was brought back here, to the Manor, then maybe we could persuade her to help us... to do something better than what she is...''

Alfred gazed at the boy wonder, and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.  
''That is a marvellous idea Master Dick. However you might want to consult Master Bruce and see whether this plan is truly possible, if what you are implying is true.''

Nodding, Dick took off to the Batcave, in search of Bruce, his heart full of hope and an optimistic attitude towards the future.


	11. Coming clean

It's funny how you never know who's watching you. The feeling of being watched just never peeks on your radar. Considering she's suppose to be a deadly Merc, she didn't notice the person watching from the shopping isle.

Jason kept his red hood up.

After their last encounter, he sneakily placed a tracker on the side of her boat as she left him in the water. It was enough to lead him to where she parked it in the dock, but not enough to show him her exact whereabouts.

A mere stroke of luck allowed him to find her that day. As he searched the surrounding area, a motorbike raced past him. He couldn't see the drivers face, due to them wearing a sleek black helmet, but something told him that that was her. It was Anna.

And low and behold.

Once he followed the vehicle, hacking into the road security cameras, it lead him to the supermarket.

That's where he was now. Watching.

Was he a stalker? Investigating is what he preferred, but who was he kidding?

If she were to look 180 degrees to her left, she would see him. Would she even recognise him?

The tempting urge to walk up to her, tap her shoulder, and tell her that he was alive was crawling all over his body like green ants. The questions which circled his mind ached to be asked: why she would do the things she has done? Why did she mark her own skin? Why did she turn out the way she is? All those thoughts hammered in his brain, causing him a headache.

He saw that she put in a pack of four chocolate chipped cookies into her basket. Jason smiled. Still had that sweet tooth. Knowing her she would eat it all in one day.

Out of the corner of his eye, someone else also spotted her. Just by the way he walked, Jason knew who he was.

Dick Grayson.

Jason wondered for a moment whether he was stalking... investigating her too. But why would he? He had no reason to. Unless he was there to make sure she wasn't getting up to trouble. Jason knew, when Bruce wanted something done in his city, it gets done. Or he was going to arrest her.

Of course the dope had to walk up and strike up a conversation.

But the reaction from her nearly made him laugh. How could a cold-blooded assassin get shy just talking to someone. The way her eyes bugged, her hand opening and closing like a fish out of water, a bright pink flush going from her cheeks to her ears and neck. The oh so famous awkward smile.

How Dick could try and talk to her like nothing is going on infuriated him. Acting like he wasn't alive. Like he never had been.

When they left, Jason stayed inside to watch... observe them together. Somehow Dick convinced her to go somewhere with him. He was always a smooth talker. With an arm around her shoulder and that award winning smile.

As they strolled away down the street together, Jason placed a tracker on her motorbike that was parked. Now, he could know where she was hiding.

Jason decided to wait until she got back, making sure she didn't notice or spot the tracker, and she decided to trick him by putting it on a pidgin.

"This has actually been enjoyable, thanks Dick."

Jason ducked behind a car.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Dick asked.

"I'm good, I've got a bike that I can shove my junk into." The shuffling of feet began to move across the pavement. "It was nice to feel normal for a while, I guess," she said, somewhat sadly.

His chest swelled. She could be normal, she was normal. It was as if she was saying goodbye for good.

Goodbye to herself.

Goodbye to the person she once was. Someone she could never be again.

"don't be a hero you loser." And the footsteps drifted away, and a loud roar erupted the car park as she skidded out and down the street.

Once Jason was sure that Dick and her were gone, he rose.

There would be no more waiting.

Whether or not the response will be good or bad was still unknown. But he knew that she had to find out, one way or another, with or without Dick's or Bruce's permission.

***

Anna slipped out of the bathroom in a oversized jumper and black leggings. Though, she was content with saying goodbye to Dick, it was almost as if she would never see him again. What she experienced, normality, just didn't seem like a possibility. Going to coffee shops, having friends, laughing and just enjoying the little things.

It seemed like make-believe.

She always thought that she would get a job, and have a family, and friends, and grow as a person. But she couldn't have those anymore. Living in La La Land for just a few hours made her realise something she could never have.

A breeze on the back of her neck caught her attention, chills running up her spine. Anna turned to the source and cautiously tiptoed over to the open window.

She never opened it.

Anna peaked out into the surrounding area in search of something. Looking intently into the dark abyss that surrounded her safe house, cloaking it like a heavy fog, she eventually closed it and flicked it locked.

She slid the draw open, taking out a Uzi submachine gun, keeping her eyes peeled as she loaded it as quietly as she could. Anna raised her to her head, checking the room she was in first before venturing into the rest of the space. She pressed herself up against the wall while glancing into the window reflection to see if she could see anything. A part of an arm resting on a leg on the side of her sofa was the only thing she could catch, but it was enough evidence to prove that someone was in her safe house.

"H-" Anna snapped around the bend, opening fire in whoever was there. If they were going to say something, it was too late for them to finish.

Eruption of noise, chaos, her sofa getting hundreds of bullets into it. They ducked behind the sofa as cover. She jolted over and aimed her gun down at them, continuing to fire until the cartridge was empty. Which didn't take long, as there were only ten bullets left, narrowing missing as they rolled over on their side.

"You don't have to take the phrase 'shoot first, ask questions later' so literally!" They yelled up at her.

Anna's eyes widened as she finally saw who had broken into her flat. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

She finally had enough. He was following her. Loading her gun once again, she was beginning to take aim when he reached up and grasped the gun, pointing it to the ceiling as she pulled the trigger.

"Is this how you treat guests?" He asked over the rapid fire, pushing her backwards and toppling her over on to the floor. Anna landed with a thud on her shoulder-blade as Red Hood stood up from and dismantled her gun completely. "You're really not a people person are you?" He tossed the parts to the ground, walking over to her.

Growling, Anna blindly reached underneath the coffee table for a knife taped to the bottom.  
She slammed it down upon his foot and rolled away as he grasped it in agony.

"I told you, if I ever saw you again I would kill you. I've never been one for telling lies." Anna launched herself it him, grasping his jacket in mid flight and thrusting him over herself, hurling him into the wall. She landed softly, twirling the knife with her fingertips as she gazed down upon him.

Should she kill him?

Anna paused.

Dick obviously knew him, so did Bruce, otherwise he wouldn't have been there at the Manor. Why was she hesitating? Why did she care about that small detail? Was it because she knew Dick would be disappointed? She new that he would be after her?

But he told her to stay away from him. Wouldn't Dick be happy that she got rid of him completely?

"I thought you were going to kill me," he groaned, pushing himself up against the wall. "why the delay?"

Her eyes snapped to him. There had to be a reason as to why he was following her. Weapons, money, information. Maybe, if she called Dick and told him that he was there, he could take him away. "I'm contemplating." She murmured.

"Second guessing yourself? Huh, never would have thought." He mused.

"Stay there." Anna disregarded his comment, pointing a commanding finger and striding to a different room to a cabinet where another spare phone hid.

"Yello?"

"Dick, it's Anna."

"Anna? Hey, what's up?"

"I've got Red Hood here, here are your options. A) I kill him. B) you come here and get him. Or C) I find out why he is here and dump him in Arkham." She irritability huffed, glaring at the corner.

"He's there?" Dick asked with a sense of urgency in his voice. "I'll come get him! I, uh... just keep him there..." then he hung up.

Anna looked down at the phone, suspicion and doubt beginning to naw at her thoughts. What didn't he want her to know? Why is this man following her?

"You called Dick?"

Anna snapped her head up to the doorway as Red Hood leaned against it, his whole body blocking the exit. She went to strike his chest with the knife, but his gloved hand grabbed the blade before she could.

"I don't want to go through that again." He twisted it out of her grasp and tossed it outside of the room.

"Who's Dick?" Anna asked with a frown.

"You and I both know who Dick is." Red Hood moved so he could close the door, nodding his head to the phone. "Why would you do that?"

She backed away slightly, giving herself enough space away from him so if he did decide to attack, she could react in time. "He seems to know you, I don't think he would like it if I killed you." Anna said as she watched him intently.

"You know me too." He stepped forward.

She eyed him warily. "No, I don't. Unless you're the guy that swore at me for keying his car after he cut me off, then I'm afraid you're mistaken."

He sighed, glancing to the ground before looking back at her. "I don't remind you of anyone?"

"What do you want?" Anna glared at him. His persistence and stupid comments where driving her into a constant state of irritation.

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to do this quick before Dick gets here." He mumbled, sounding like he was talking to himself. "Anna..." Red Hood walked closer. Anna backed up against the wall with her hands up. The approach he was giving off didn't sit well in her stomach.

"Anna... I don't even know what to say... I don't think there is a way, to, say it." His hands went for his helmet, hesitating momentarily before beginning to unclip it.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked uneasily, her eyes staring at him with cautiousness.

Yet he didn't answer.

He just lifted it away from his face and held the helmet with both hands in front of him.

Her eyes grew...


	12. Harsh reality

"Anna?" Jason said, watching her intensely.

But she didn't respond.

She didn't blink.

Her wide blue eyes just stared at him.  
Her mouth slightly gaped.  
Her breathing shallow.

She was frozen in place.

"Anna... you going to say something?"

"N..." she faltered.

Jason carefully walked towards her, watching her motionless face and ridged body as her eyes followed him. "Anna, do something, please."

An obvious crunch originated from Jason's nose as Anna's fist collided into his face with immense strength.

"How dare you..." She snarled, her face contorting in fury. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

He held his hand to his nose, glaring up at her. "Hey! When I said do something, punching wasn't the thing I had in mind!" He shouted back at her from the floor.

"You think that this is funny? How dare you pretend you're him!" she backhanded him, snapping his head to the side.

"Anna! It's me! Jason!" His face twisted in confusing. He reached up to her with a gloved hand as a red mark flushed his cheek.

"NO! HE'S GONE, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Anna bellowed. "You fucking cunt. You make me feel sick, disgusting bastard!" She kicked him in the chin, sending him on to his back. "Fuck Dick, I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands..." growling, she knelt down and grabbed his shirt as she raised her fist.

"I'm not going to fight you Anna." Jason mumbled as crimson-coloured dribbled dripped down his chin. "I didn't keep my promise. And that was one of the worst things I have ever done, right next to giving you superglue and getting your toes stuck together."

Anna stared down at him with pain-struck orbs, her eyes flickering over his features, fist tightening and teeth gritting as her chest heaved. As he stared into her eyes, she could feel the water begin to collect. She didn't want to believe it was true. How could she accept such an idea? Jason, alive? "You're a liar!"

She slammed her fist down into his cheek. "He can't be!"

Thud.

"You're dead!"

Thud.

"Fuck you!"

Thud.

"You're not him!"

Thud.

"You..."

Thud.

"Asshole..."

She heatedly stared down at him as her strikes stopped. "Tell me you're lying..." Anna breathed, gripping the front of his top with both hands. "Say it..." she glared down at him as she choked down a sob.

Anna silently begged. She begged that it wasn't true. Her whole life was built on a lie. Everything she had done was for nothing. The guilt. The pain. The friendship. Was a pile of bull. The real Jason would have found her years ago. Jason died. Red Hood has been around before she even joined the League of Assassins. Her Jason would have looked for her.

This wasn't him.

Jason dizzily looked up at her as blood covered his teeth and streamed down his nose. "You have a strong punch..." he murmured.

"Shut up!" She hissed, raising her bruised knuckles again. But her hand shook. "Shut up you idiot! I hate you! I hate you Jason!" Tears slid down her cheeks as she hit his chest. "I hate what you did to me! I hate how everything I have done has been blinded by fucking lies!" She hiccuped, her face scrunching up as she tried to hold back a sob. "I hate you..."

Anna let go of him, standing up and fiercely rubbing away her tears. "Ja... whoever you are," she let out a shaky breath, "I don't want to see you again." She made a beeline for the door, but stopped when a hand grasped her leg.

"Anna... wait..." His chest rumbled as he clung to her ankle.

"Don't try to find me." Anna pulled her leg from his grip, hastily opening the door and dashing out of the building.

Jason groaned, pushing himself up from the floor and grabbing the cabinet. He dabbed his face with his fingertips, hissing as he pulled away and looked down at the blood.

"Anna? Anna!" Someone yelled through the other room, "Red Hood?"

Jason raised his head and glanced through the door at Dick, who was frantically spinning around in every direction.

"Here..." Jason crawled up, his face pulsating as bruises began to form.

Dick swivelled around and his eyes bugged. "What happened?" He asked, but a haunting look of realisation soaked his face. "Jason... you didn't..."

He stiffly walked towards him, but plucking up his helmet from the floor. "I don't think she was happy to see me." He mumbled.

"Damn it Jason!" Dick yelled in anger. "I told you to leave her alone! How could you be so selfish!"

He snapped, wiping away the blood from his face. "Me?! I did what was right! She still thought I was dead!"

"That wasn't your choice to make!"

"And what, it was yours?!"

"I wasn't thinking of myself! I was thinking of her!"

"Oh, is that so?" He asked, "Were you thinking of her when she was cutting herself? What about when she being beaten by Black Mask? When she was gone for all those years?"

"That is not right!" Dick pointed a finger at him as he stepped closer. "You have no right to say that! You are no better!"

"WELL AT LEAST I ADMIT IT!"

They both panted. Staring at each other with red faces as silence defended the room.

"At least I know that I was a crappy, shitty friend! I wasn't there for her... but you were! You could of saved her before any of this happened!" Dick didn't say anything as he watched Jason kick the coffee table, breaking the leg. "She was right next to you! In the same place, and you just left her there, you didn't keep her safe!"

"It wasn't as simple as that. We were all mourning. She grew distant. I had stuff going on too," guilt clawed at his conscience. He knew that that wasn't an excuse for, but with your own life going on with its own problems, you lose sight of the people around you. "I know I could have done more, but what else was I suppose to do?!"

"You were suppose to keep her safe! You were suppose to stay with her! You were suppose to make sure nothing happened to her! You were suppose to make sure she led a happy, normal life! You were suppose to be in it! You were suppose to say you were sorry and say how much of an idiot you were for leaving her alone when you promised you would meet her! You were suppose to apologise for saying horrible things that were far beyond the truth and beg for your only friend back!" Jason smashed his fist through the wall into the bedroom. He heaved, teeth scraping along each other as they clenched.

Dick stayed silent.

Jason stayed there for a moment as his veins bulged in his neck. The room went quite again.

"This isn't about me, and you know damn well." Dick grumbled, hearing as low growl emit fro Jason's chest. "But Anna is not in the right state of mind. You would have known that if you would have listened to me."

"I don't have time for your crap, Grayson, get to the point." He snarled as he canted his head over to scowl at him.

"Everything she knew has been completely shattered!" Dick exclaimed as he gestured with his arms. "Finding out that her dead best friend isn't really dead, how he was Robin and that everything she knew was a lie, how the hell is she suppose to cope with that? Don't you see? She's overwhelmed. And someone's going to end up dead, whether it's going to be her or someone else..." he trailed off, a new sense of panic emerging.

"What are you trying to say Dick..."

Dick pulled out his Nightwing suit from under his jacket. "We need to find her, before she does something that we will never be able to live with."


	13. A losing battle

Watching the water rush beneath her legs brought her no peace.

The silence no company.

The smell of the river not calming her shaking hands.

He was alive. Her best friend.

Alive.

She dreamt of the day when it turned out he survived, that he was coming home to her and she would say everything that was left unsaid. But never imagined that it would come true.

Letting the tears stream down, Anna wanted nothing more than to smash his stupid scull against a rock and yell at him for leaving her. For leaving her with nightmares, leaving her with a gaping wound and only a dirty rag to clean it, leaving her when she needed him most.

How long was he alive for? 5-6 years? And not once thought about finding her, about coming back. She didn't mean anything to him, it was time to accept that.

No one cared.

No one had the decency to tell her the truth.

Dick knew. He knew that Jason was alive when he went to see her, knew when they went out to coffee, and said nothing. Stupid. If only she would of read more of Jason's stupid file she would of found out he came back.

When she thought she hit rock bottom, she just sunk even further.

Anna let out a shaky breath as she snivelled. Bursting out into another fit of uncontrolled bawling, her face enflamed with heat, the sounds of her pained cries drowned out by the crippling disgust and tormenting grief. Just the noise of her wailing was sending her hurdling into a state of hysteria.

What would it take for Anna to just slip off the edge and let the river carry her off? Not much.

She curled in on herself, holding herself, because no one else could. No one else would. No one else knew what she was going through.

The Black Swan? Who was she kidding. What was she trying to achieve? Some sort of self-worth? 

''You ok there lovely? You shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night.'' A cocky voice called out to her.

Turning her head, she saw three men, possibly in their late 20's, smiling giddily at her.

''Piss off.'' She spat, turning her back to them again. It was bad enough that she was in such a state, let alone people seeing her like that.

''Now that's not nice, I was just being friendly. I was boys, wasn't I? I feel quite hurt.'' He placed a hand to his chest, looking at his friends for backup.

''If you want, I could, you know, lay a comforting hand.'' He slandered over and touched her shoulder.

Not a wise move.

She grabbed his arm with so much speed that he didn't even have enough time to retract it. With a twist, Anna broke his shoulder blade and elbowed him to the floor. Crying out in agony, his friends ran to his aid.

''FUCK! I THINK SHE BROKE MY SHOULDER, HELP ME UP.'' He screeched out in pure pain, taking short gasps of air.

Anna threw herself at the taller one, tackling him to the ground and flipping over him before grabbing his hair and crashing him in to the other side of the bridge. The last man gasped as he stood up from crouching down to his friend. With a one-handed back-spring over to him, she landed a jaw-crunching upwards punch to him.

''Don't touch me.'' Anna growled, but her voice was faded as they all stumbled off.

She breathed heavily.

Anna thought that that would do something to let out her frustration, but alas, she was still wounded. Standing on the ledge, Anna began to stroll along, feeling the empty void inside her throb. Her bare feet stung against the cold slab. When she hurried out of the building, she didn't realise that she didn't have any shoes nor socks on until the biting air hit her.

What she wouldn't give to feel the cold water surround her body, just hugging her. The sickening, churning sensation in her stomach made Anna want to throw up. She was broken, beyond repair, beyond recognition of the girl she once was.

Closing her eyes, Anna tried to steady her heart. Should she do it? Should she just take the step off and be reunited with her family? Where things were less complicated, where things were normal. Dick had a life, Jason... if that was him, obviously didn't want her to be in his. If he did, he would have looked for her, he would have come to her, he would have found her. Her, Jason would have.

She didn't know him anymore.

Bruce probably would be glad that she was off the streets and had one less person to put behind bars.

Why shouldn't she join the army of the dead?

The one place where she would always go when life got too much, was now no help in curing her unease. It was now gone, just like the rest of her happy places.

Dead.

Lifting one leg off of the ground, she hovered it over the edge, the breeze flowing over her skin and the harsh stone prickling her bare foot. Knowing that there wasn't anything there to stop her fall was alarming. That if she leaned her weight on to her right leg, then it would send her plummeting into the icy depths below.

Her eyes snapped open as she watched the ledge with shock. She would surly die, being sucked under the rapids and drown. Strands of her hair stuck to her drenched cheeks while the rest draped around her shoulders. The tears stopped streaming down her stained cheeks, her whole mind numb.

This was the final push.

She wiggled her toes closer to the edge, and then with one final breath, she let go...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A grappling hook wrapped around body as she just skimmed the rapids. She gasped as it tightened around her and began to lift her back up to the top. As she became further and further away from the rushing river, Anna watched in horror and thrashed. Two thick, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her over the edge, falling backwards as she was successfully hauled over.

She jolted her head up to the man standing beside her, who knelt down and gazed at her with a masked face.

Nightwing rested his hands on her forearms. "Anna! Oh god, don't ever do that ever!" He yanked her into a crushing hug.

Anna's features were still struck with devastation. Her back was pressed against someone's chest as their arms still wrapped around her. They were sitting on the ground with her legs outstretched yet slightly bent and leaning against them.

The harsh reality struck her and her breathing turned into gasped sobs, her eyes wide. If Dick was in front of her, then who was holding her.

''No... le-let me go!'' She stuttered as Dick pulled away, writhing against his hold.

''No. Anna look at me... look at me Anna. Breathe. Don't do this. Please. Don't leave us, don't do something that you might regret.'' Dick pleaded.

"I wouldn't have ANY regrets! I wouldn't feel ANYTHING if I weren't here! I don't want you to touch me! Get off me! I hate you! I hate both of you! I don't ever want to see you again!" She kept on pulling against the wire and his arms, feeling the metal begin to cut through her jumper and into her skin.

Nightwing grabbed her hands, holding them tight. "I know you. I know that you don't actually want this. You may think that no one cares, that no one can help you. But you couldn't be more wrong. Me, Jason, Bruce, Alfred all care, we need you."

Anna refused to meet his face, straining her neck away and clenching her eyes shut. Droplets of blood began to soak into her sleeves. Her hands squirmed as they tried to push away the wire that trapped her.

"Jason, the cord's cutting her." Dick said as she continued to struggled against his hold, her legs kicking against the pebbles, dust and cement on the bridge floor.

"It's better than her dead." He mumbled from behind, his voice distorted, which confirmed her suspicions.

Dick grunted, watching her helplessly. He released her hands as his softened expressed gazed at her face.

"You all lied to me! None of you actually give two craps! It's all apart of some game, I bet you're laughing." Anna wheezed, her breathing labouring. Every time she thrashed, the wire dug deeper and sent a sharp sting that struck her nerve-endings. "I am not going to let you pull the strings of my life anymore, I MAKE THE DECISIONS! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE, YOU DON'T GET TO PLAY WITH MY LIFE LIKE IT'S SOME GAME!" Her jumper was now stained with red. She leaned her head backwards against Jason's shoulder as she panted, her body straining against his hold as her movements slowed.

Damn the metal the grappling hook was made out of. Without her weapons, she couldn't even cut herself free. Devastated, distraught, destroyed. She couldn't organise her emotions, her thoughts. Anna began to sob again, but she couldn't shed anymore tears.

"We can't sit here on the bloody ground for the entire night," Jason said, tightening his thick arms around her as he shifted. "Let's take her back to the safe-house, and take the grappling hook off." He began to hoist her over his shoulder and stand up. Making sure that her arms couldn't get free, he adjusted his grip on her thighs and began the walk.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That place is filled with weapons, she knows where they all are." Dick questioned as he watched Jason stroll down the pathway.

"We can search and take them away." He replied, turning around. "Where else can we take her? The Manor?" Scoffing, he continued on.

Dick glared at him. "Well where have you been staying then?"

"At a motel. I doubt carrying in a bleeding woman tied up over my shoulder would be a good idea."

Anna wriggled. "Get off of me... I just want to be alone..." she weakly begged as she flicked her heels up and down. Anna would have fought harder, but she grew tired and her motivation for fighting dwindled.

Being alone was what she was good at, what she was use to. Even when she was a small child, her dad use to say how she never really interacted with any of the other children. Then she had Jason.

And then she didn't.

"No." Jason growled, his grip tightening and began to cut off blood circulation.

"Come on. We should probably get her back." Dick sighed as Anna peered up through the mess of her hair. They thought she was some pity case, some suicidal pathetic person they had to baby.

"I don't want your pity. I don't want to be treated like I'm helpless." She struggled against him again before slumping.

"Anna..." Dick walked over to her and knelt down, raising a hand and moving the hair from her eyes so she could numbly look into his masked eyes. "We love you. We care about you. Not once have we thought you're weak."

"Is that why you never told me about Jason?" She asked coldly.

"No! We didn't want you to get hurt!"

"But I still did."

"Dick, lets go, this isn't getting us anywhere." Jason cut in, throwing a look over his shoulder to him. Dick sighed again and nodded, standing up and walking along side.

"You don't deserve to be alive..." Anna venomously spat as she hollowly watched the path pass in front of her.

"I know."

No other words were passed between the three of them, aside from Dick saying he was going to go ahead and clear the rooms of things she could use to harm herself, before swinging off and leaving Anna and Jason alone.

She lost track of time, but eventually was reunited with her blank safe house, Dick standing in the middle.

Jason clung to her for a moment before gingerly lowering her bare feet on the wooden floor. His hands lingered by the side of her hips, probably to keep her steady, as Anna stood on her own. He steadily uncoiled her from the wire that pierced her skin and let it fall to the floor. Keeping a hand on her waist, he peeled it away from her open wounds. Her shirt was bloodied, the sleeves torn, her face red and eyes bloodshot.

No one said anything.

She moved her arms slightly, her eye twitching as it stung. Anna stared at the ground.

"Anna, we should clean your arms." Dick piped up, holding his arms out to her. But she moved away.

She didn't look up at him as she spoke. "I'm fine, thanks."

"It must hurt, your jumper is dirty."

"I'm going to be alone now." Anna wobbled a bit before sliding her feet to the bedroom.

She caught a movement to the side of her but it halted. "Jason, no." Dick said.

Anna briefly turned around to softly close the door, her eyes flickering up to see him in mid stride. Blinking away, Anna gently closed the door.

No one said anything.


	14. The aftermath

Flashback

Anna walked through the streets of Gotham. At night, the feeling she experienced made her feel sick, yet free, almost like walking along dangerous territory. It ignited a liberating and thrilling flood of adrenaline she could only get from the darkened night which plagued the broken city. Her dad couldn't pick her up, as he was at a business meeting, but gave her some pepper spray and told her to quickly walk home.

Re-adjusting her sports bag, Anna let down her hair which was pinned up into a messy bun. Her whole scull ached and she could feel with her fingers the grease which was forming. Pondering on her performance in that class, Anna wished she could of done better, even though her teacher thought she did fine, it wasn't good enough. It needed to be perfect, and she mentally cursed herself for being clumsy.

Pulling her out of her light daydream by a cough behind her, she whipped around only to become face to face with Robin. Anna had never caught a glimpse of him before, let alone stood head on. Her eyes bugged, mouth hanging open and head farting around in hopes of someone else seeing him. Snapping out of her star-struck stare, Anna finally noticed he wore a triumphant smirk. As he casually strutted towards her, Anna felt her cheeks redden and her pulse escalate while the air became trapped within her lungs.

''Shouldn't you be at home by now? It's dangerous to walk around at night.'' His tone was serious yet held a friendly undertone, different from what she was expecting.

Realising she should probably answer him, she became flustered and stumbled over her words. "P-Probably. Um, I uh, just came from my ballet class, so um...'' She explained, the shock value not completely wearing off.

''You do ballet?'' He asked, almost as if he didn't really need confirmation.

"Yes?" She squeaked as her face scrunched up. She was secretly hoping Robin wouldn't karate chop her for something that she had done. Well, she hadn't really done anything, but the thought still crossed her mind.

Robin just laughed at this and walked closer to her, folding his arms across his stomach. "Well, I think I should walk you home. Don't want you getting hurt.'' He commented, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Uh, I, uh... ye... ok?" Anna didn't know why her answers were turning into questions, but he didn't seem to mind as he skipped over to her and they began their walk.

Anna kept her head to the ground, fiddling with her bag strap and holding an arm across her stomach. Walking with, the, Robin was like she took some acid and was tripping really badly. Robin. As in, the Robin to Batman. Why was he talking to her, walking with her? Didn't he have more important things like beating up bad guys and saving the city than walking her home? She wondered if Jason had ever met him. Since he lived on the streets, he must have caught a glimpse of him at least once. She had to tell him about her encounter, and ask next time she saw him.

After a few minutes of awkwardly walking, he piped up. "I need your help with something.'' Robin said, cutting the silence. "My friends birthday is coming up and she's going to be 13. Do you have any idea what I should get her?''

The bizarre question threw her off completely. Was that why he was talking to her? Because he needed birthday gift advice? Anna couldn't imagine Robin needing help on anything, or having everyday problems for that matter. But she guessed he did have a normal life outside of his costume. What was his normal life like, she wondered. Had she ever passed him without her knowledge?

''Um, uh, it depends on what she likes. Or... or has she given you any ideas?'' Anna asked, peering over at him, yet he shook his head.

''No, she says she doesn't want anything. But I can't just get her nothing. It needs to be amazing... but I suck at giving gifts, never had to do it before.'' He admitted almost shamefully, kicking a pebble with his foot. His voice, sounded painfully familiar. That feeling when you try to remember something you just had in your brain, and it just vanishes like it was never really there.

"You could... I dunno, just go out, or listen to something she's interested in and buy something off of that?" She shrugged as he watched her, smiling weakly as a sort of apology for not being anymore help.

''Hm, yeah, I guess," he hummed, glancing down at the ground in thought. "When's your birthday?'' He asked as he raised his head back up.

''23rd of October.''

''A Scorpio, your birthday is close, what do you want?'' He asked.

''I Uh, Umm, nothing really. The carnival is coming into town and... and I guess I want to go with my friend Jason, but his adopted father always calls him back to the house so I never really see him after six, sometimes not for weeks, so I don't even when he's free." She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. Anna recalled that once she was out with Jason and he had to leave her right in the middle of the movies, leaving her alone and people around to look upon her with pity. It really upset her, and made her feel utterly embarrassed, but she kept her mouth shut as he met up with her the next week with a fading bruise on his left eye and a bar of chocolate.

"It's fine, I guess, ya know." She pulled a smile, that didn't look at all like a smile. The sort of smile that shows that you're not ok with, but you don't want to cause a fuss so you just keep quiet. "If he's busy I'll just stay at home and sleep, maybe watch tv."

Robin didn't say anything, and Anna cringed as he must've thought that she was a sad girl who didn't have friends. Well, one of them were true. But she wasn't sad at all, content was the word. She had her dad, Jason, Bruce, Dick and Alfred. If she was alone, she'll do it alone. That's what she learnt from being an only child.

''Well, uh, this is my house...'' She smiled weakly, trying to not stare at him. It was stupid, he was wearing a mask so it didn't matter, but she could still feel his stare on her.

He smiled back at her, leaning up against the wall. "I hope so too, and maybe next time I see you, you can form proper sentences without the sounds 'uh' and 'um'.'' He chuckled.

''Hey!" Anna gasped as Robin smirked warmly, Anna flushing with embarrassment. She turned away to walk to the door, heart hammering. Anna turned back to say goodbye, but he had already left.

Present.

Anna slept in her bed, overcome with exhaustion, while Jason and Dick thought about the days to come.

''What do we do when she wakes up?'' Jason asked, keeping his eyes on the red helmet which laid on the coffee table. His face was now clean of blood: but cuts, scrapes, and bruises surrounded his nose and eyes.

''I dunno.'' Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We can't just leave her here in this state, I think we are going to have to keep an eye on her. And not from a distance, just for a few days.''

Silence then fell over the two heroes.

''This wouldn't of happened if you just left her alone.''

Jason stood up, knocking the chair over, and pointed his finger to Dick, finally snapping. "You didn't give me much of a choice did you. It wouldn't of mattered if I did it a month, a year, two years later! She would of acted exactly the same as she did just now!''

Also standing to meet Jason, Dick scowled.  
''You know what would of been better? Telling her when you first. Came. Back. But because you left it so long, it's been there to fester!''

''I couldn't tell her, not the way I was.''

''Oh, so you have improved now?''

''I changed.''

''We all have.''

''And where were you hm?'' Jason asked, leaning toward Dick's scowling face. "All those years I was gone? You did jack shit to for her, you let her spiral out of control. Some, hero you are, can't even protect one girl who needed someone the most. A girl who thought her life was so pointless that hurting herself was the only way to make herself feel better. Where were, you? Not checking up on her. And now all of a sudden you popped up and started acting all high and mighty, like you know what's best for her!''

''I admit that I wasn't there when I should of.'' Dick admitted, guilt pouring down his throat. "But that gives you no, right, to waltz in and turn her life upside down when you decide. After all these years you never made an attempt to get in contact!''

''You don't think I've tried?!'' Jason exclaimed as the veins in his arms began to bulge. "I tried checking up on her, but the funny thing is that I found nothing. Nothing to say that she was ok, that she was fine. At one point I assumed she was, dead, until I checked her records and found out that there was no death certificate, but nothing saying where she lived or anything. And then one day, she runs out of the Batcave, blood soaking her top, weapons in her hands, her eyes wide and frantic. To then find out that she is a mercenary, killing people for money. Then it all clicked. Why I never saw anything of her. And you didn't even tell me.''

''You never asked-''

''Bullshit'' Jason scoffed, walking around in a tight circle to glare at him from a side view.

''You know what, if you just asked, 'hey is Anna ok?', showed some emotion or concern for Anna's well being, then maybe I would know that you actually cared about her!'' Dick yelled at him as he spun around.

''There was never a right time-''

''There was, always, a right time...''

Both men stared at each other, both red in the faces. Jason turned his back on Dick as he leaned against the wall next to the window, looking out into the street.

''It doesn't matter now, what's done is done.'' Dick finished. "But we need to figure out a way to stay with her until she is able to at least talk to us.''

Stealing a long intake of air, Jason nodded.

''Maybe we can work out a timetable, of when we stay with her. Like from 10:00 am to 6:00pm one of us stays here, and the rest of the time the other one does.'' Dick suggested, watching the wooden floor.

''Mm.'' Jason hummed in agreement.

Hearing movement by the door, both Jason and Dick turned to see Anna silently watching them. Her hair hung in ragged twirls, her eyes sunken and focused on them intensely. She said nothing, looking between the two men. But her eyes lingering longer on Jason who gingerly stood there.

''You... ok?'' Dick asked, not making any movements as he stood tall in the room.

Anna grabbed the handle and weakly pushed the door closed again, turning back to her bed. Jason scrunched his eyebrows together, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. Dick sat back down on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

''That's not the response I was hoping for.'' Dick muttered, tugging at his black locks.

''What else do you expect? To her, I'm still dead. What the hell am I suppose to do? If I go near her she'll push me away.'' Jason snapped, looking up from his hand. "She hates me, I mean look at how she reacted! Maybe I was better off dead, I never wanted her to see me like this. I never wanted to see, her, like this..." Jason trailed off as his head fell back to his hand.

''I think maybe you should leave, I will stay with her until 6:00 pm so she has time to come to terms with your... reappearance. Then you come back and leave at 10:00 am. Sound good?'' Dick suggested as he leaned of his elbows that rested on his knees.

''Are you going to tell Bruce?'' Jason asked, ignoring his question.

Jason met his gaze, a guilty frown forming on Dick's face.

''... No... not yet anyway. Not to be mean, but he'll only make things worse. He's not the sentimental type, and would probably see this as a clear sign to send her off to Arkham.''

Glancing away, Jason then strolled over and picked up his helmet. "I'll be back at 6:00"

Jason then left the building, leaving Dick alone in the room.

Now, time to talk to Anna.


	15. Coming to terms

Hearing the click of the door opening, Anna remained in her bed curled up into a ball. Jason was still out there, still the same as last night, still alive. Anna wanted nothing more than to break everything in sight, to be left alone for good.

So many questions: where had he been? Did he actually die? What happened?

She felt a presence stalling by the door, then slowly venturing in to the sedated environment. The bed sunk down on the left of her, the weight of another person joining Anna, but she was too numb to care.

''Do you need anything?'' Dick asked, being as soft as he could.

Bless him.

However Anna remained quiet, not being able to feel the gnawing acid eating away at her stomach. He stayed there for a while, just being there. In the end, he got up and walked away. Just as she expected. In the end, when things got too much, people always left. He was no exception.

The creaking of floorboards came closer again, and a bowl was placed down by her bedside. An aroma of warm soup drifted into her nose. Anna suspected that he must've heated up some soup, as she remembered, he couldn't cook for his life.

Joy.  
Hurt.  
Sadness  
Betrayal.  
Confusion.  
Emptiness.

Anna bet he could see them all in her eyes if he looked at her: her deep, blue, reddened orbs. As he was about to sit down on the bed again, Anna finally spoke.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She croaked, her lungs filled with despair.

The movement on the bed froze, taking in her question. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time.

''I thought Jason would come find you, but he never di-''

''I mean... when you went to my safe house, when we went for coffee... Why didn't you tell me?''

Dick didn't reply straight away, her eyes drifting down to her jumper which she hadn't been bothered to change out of. The blood was now becoming old, turning a dark rusted colour.

"Because you weren't ready for it..." he mumbled, "You were already coping with the fact that Jason was Robin, me and Bruce... I guess I thought that you wouldn't be able to handle it...''

She knew he was right, or else she wouldn't be in this position. Anna also knew that she wasn't mad at Dick, not really. It was the fact he knew all those years and never told her, never helping her see clearer when she was drowning in the depths of her depression.

She was mad at herself for trusting him.

Turning over, Anna saw that Dick was laying on the bed, just facing the wall in front of him. She shifted over towards him and laid across his stomach and lap, snuggling deep. At that moment, she didn't care who it was, but she just needed something to hold on to. She would have done it to a pillow if he wasn't there.

Dick didn't freeze, he didn't cuddle her back, he didn't do anything except place an arm along her spine and stayed there, the food left untouched.

After a while, Anna fell into a dreamless asleep. It was like a blink, she didn't really realise she closed her eyes. When she awoke; She felt dizzy and confused, like the whole world mushed her brain and she didn't feel refreshed at all. Now, she was in the bed alone, Dick nowhere to be seen. He probably had to go do something, report back to Bruce, send her away.

Grumbling, Anna pulled herself out of bed, finally peeling herself out of her ruined jumper and putting on something else, and dragged herself into the main room.

At first glance, everything was normal. Until she looked closer and saw piles of junk food and blankets. Anna knew she didn't own that many fluffy blankets, but with her bewildered state she couldn't quite be sure.

''Wha...?'' Anna breathed, her eyes squinting at the new groceries and warm environment.

''Hey, you're up.'' Dick chirped, coming out from the kitchen with a smile, she didn't even realise he was in there.

Anna glanced back to the food and then Dick.

''How much stuff did you get?'' Anna asked, gesturing.

Blushing, Dick scratched his head. "Yeah... kinda went overboard... but I didn't know what you liked and I just thought 'hey let's just get everything and hopes she will like it', so...''

A faint smile lit up Anna's face, causing a flicker of joy to spark in Dick's eyes. "Oh yeah, I also bought a few movies!'' He jumped, trotting to the bag on the side and dumping about 20 DVD cases on the table.

''Dick... you really have no concept of money do you? Like, I don't want to even think about how much crap you buy on a daily basis.'' Anna mumbled as her eyes flickered over the DVD's.

Meeting Anna's questioning and slightly concerned gaze, he just simply lifted up a box set.

''I got Pirates Of The Caribbean...'' He sung, raising his eyebrow, almost as if he was challenging her to join him.

Taking a moment to contemplate, Anna made her way to the couch and started to get comfy. Smiling to himself, Dick placed in the first DVD and started to open the first packet of sugary goodness.

Every so often, Dick would glance at Anna to see if she was ok, only to find a ghost of a smile lingering on her face. After a while, Dick had placed his arm around Anna's waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

''You wanna cookie?'' He asked, holding out the bag.

''I shouldn't...'' Anna said, before sticking her hand in and taking another one.

''He can do a really good British accent.'' Dick commented through a mouthful of Skittles.

''I love British accents, I find it really appealing.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, you saying you wouldn't do a hot British chick?''

''Well... yeah I guess.''

''Exactly, I could listen to Benedict Cumberbatch all day.''

''Who's that?''

''He plays Sherlock and Dr Strange.''

''Those Tv shows?''

''Sherlock is, but Dr Strange is a superhero movie from Marvel.''

''A superhero movie? What does he do?''

''He's a magician or a wizard, I'm not sure which one. He protects the world from dark entities and wears like a red cloak and stuff.''

''So like, is he based off of Dr Fate?''

''Not quite sure, some of Marvel characters are kinda similar to the real hero's here.''

''Like who?''

''You know Quicksilver?''

''The guy with the silver hair right?''

''Yeah, he runs really fast, like the Flash.''

''Anyone else?''

''There's Deadpool.''

''Who's he like?''

''He kinda reminds me of Deathstroke, like their names are really similar.''

''What, Wade Wilson and Slade Wilson?''

''Yeah. And they're both mercenaries.''

''That's weird.''

''I know.''

Without them realising, the door to the outside world opened and closed.

''What I would do for Jack's hat.'' Dick mumbled through a mouthful of food again.

''Who wouldn't want that hat? it's amazing. And would you not speak with your mouth open, it's like I'm with a child-''

''Ahem...''

Anna froze in place, while Dick turned around to see Jason. His helmet was under his arm and an apparent frown lingering on his face.

''It's 6:00.'' Jason said harshly, as Anna could sense the awkwardness increasing by the millisecond.

''Oh... uh- yeah sure.'' Dick stuttered awkwardly, moving out from his position and grabbing his things.

Anna didn't move, only cuddling the blanket tighter, her once lightened mood becoming heavy with the weight of Jason's presence. Anna begged wouldn't Dick leave, he was so easy to talk to and made her forget for a while. Made everything seem so... normal.

Jason strolled around the room, glancing at all of the packets of junk food. Once Dick finished collecting his things, he looked at Anna for a moment and then at Jason: giving him a knowing look.

'Don't piss her off, Jason.'

Then took his leave.

Silence.

That was all there was. Jason went and sat on the chair in the corner of the room next to the window, breathing quietly. Anna was keeping her eyes to the floor, not being able to look at Jason just yet. While Jason had his eyes trained on her, a pained expression on his face.

She wanted him to leave, but begged he wouldn't go. Anna felt so betrayed: he left her, he never came back for her, he broke his promise.

''Anna.''

Anna visibly cringed as she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing and closing her eyes.

''Anna... look at me...'' He said.

She slowly started to turn her head towards the corner and peered over. Her and Jason finally met each others gaze, yet said nothing.

Those eyes, his face, his whole being.

It was him.

Anna gulped as the air in her lungs began to falter. Jason remained silent but watched her intently to see her next move. After a minute, Anna stood up, sped into her room and closed the door. Leaning against it, she attempted to calm her ragged breathing.

Venturing into her bathroom, Anna leaned heavily against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror.

She should be glad he is alive and well. However, what hurt was the fact it took him years to find her.

He lied to her about so much.

She didn't know him anymore.

Anna crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but the thought of Jason outside her door kept her up the whole night.


	16. A little day out

''Anna... Anna wake up.''

A voice slowly pulled Anna from her light slumber. After hours of not being able to sleep, she eventually went into a nap at 10:00am. Squinting her eyes open, Anna glanced up at Dick who smiled down at her.

''What do you want?'' She mumbled into her blanket.

''You haven't been up, Jason said you went into your room at as soon as I left and never came out.''

Anna cringed slightly at the name.

Jason.

Her Jason.

Sitting up, Anna rubbed her face with her hands and let out a sigh. Dick placed himself on the edge of the bed and watched her as she let the hair fall over her hands.

''I think you should try to talk to him... You might not get another chance...''

Anna wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them close to her chest.

''How? What am I suppose to say Dick? He left me, he abandoned me. He made his choice to leave me and never tried to let me know he was ok. What would you say to that? Tell me.'' Anna looked up into his eyes but quickly stared back down into the mattress, not wanting to see the look of pity smothering his face.  
''And now, he just decides to tell me without thinking of what it would do to me, just to make himself feel better. He didn't tell me because I deserved to know, he told me because he was selfish.'' Glancing up at Dick again, Anna frowned. "You should've let me jump off that bridge...''

Dick's soft expression became stiff, his jaw tensing, Anna only slightly regretting her words. Anna wondered if she would of actually jumped off if they weren't there to stop her.

And the answer was yes, she now realised.

''No. No I am not going to let you think that.'' Dick then stood up and walked out of her bedroom, going into the living room to grab her coat.

''What are you do-''

''We are going out, staying indoors isn't going to help you.'' He interrupted. He walked over to her wardrobe.

Dick pulled out a camouflage jacket with a green vest top, light blue ripped jeans, black and electric blue trainers and placed it all on her lap.

''Ok, you get changed. I'll be waiting outside and then we can go.''

''I don't want to, Dick, I just wanna lay here. I just... I don't really have the energy right now.'' A heavy weight of dulled emotions sunk into her skin.

''No, you have wallowed in here for long enough. It's not healthy Anna, you know as well as I do." He perched on the edge of her bed and laid a hand on her thigh. "I know this is tough, but surprisingly you need to be around normal people once in a while.''

Dick then walked out of her room and closed the door so Anna could get ready. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it, and didn't have the willpower to argue, she slipped on her clothes and brushed the knots that plagued her hair while quickly cleaning her dirty face.

Her heart and mind felt like an ongoing conflict which would eventually tear her apart. What could she even say to Jason? 'Yeah, this is what I do now, sorry'? Anna could only imagine what he'd been doing for the past few years. He made new friends, the Outlaws they called themselves, probably had been... with someone else. While she had been living a life that she hated because she could never forgive herself. All she did was for nothing. All she went through. And he didn't give two damns.

After cleaning her teeth, Anna walked outside to see Dick waiting for her patiently, placing his phone down from his ear.

''Who were you talking to?'' She asked, coming over to sit next to him. Dick looked up and smiled, making Anna cautious of his intention.

''Just booking something.''

He stood up abruptly and grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the door, causing Anna to become startled at the quick contact. Before they left, Anna grabbed her keys.

"Dick... I don't know about this..." she mumbled as she resisted against his pull. Anna met his eyes with a uneasy expression.

"It'll be ok, trust me." He squeezed her hand, tugging at her slightly.

Reluctantly, she allowed Dick to pull her out of the door and to his car. After about 10 minutes, they were in the heart of Gotham city.

People scuttled along to their destination, living an average life. The buildings' towered over the ant-like civilians, casting shadows, blocking out most of the sun that tried to light the corrupt city. Anna didn't pay attention to their own destination, but focused on the way the buildings' appeared to look god-like. But Anna could see the cracks hidden in the walls, and the faded colour. She could see the dust collecting on the windows, and the dark alleyways that hid so many dark dealings over the years.

Anna was shaken out of deep thought when the car stopped and was parked.

''Ok, this way.''

Anna opened the door and looked at Dick awkwardly with her arms crossed over her stomach waiting for him to lead. He did so, taking her wrist and gently pulling her along the sidewalk. Going up the stairs, into a building, Dick strolled up to the front desk.

''Hi, I booked a room for 12:00 to 2:00. Richard Grayson.'' Finishing with an award winning smile.

The woman blushed and looked at her computer. "That's right sir, go down the hallway, to the left will be your room.''

Winking at the woman one last time, Dick linked his fingers with Anna's and walked with her to the room, but not before Anna glanced at the woman who stared after him. When they made eye contact, the woman paled slightly and returned to her work. Anna knew that she had one of those, 'resting bitch faces', and it sometimes gave people the wrong message, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

''Dick, what are you plan-''

''Ok, wait just a few seconds.''

Opening the door, they both walked in to see a hall. Not just a hall, but a dance hall. There were mirrors on every wall, speakers, and other things a professional performer might need.

''Dick... what is this?'' Anna asked, turning round to face him.

Having a slight pinkness to his cheeks, he scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought... well, you, were, a dancer. What way to feel better than to do what you love... I know I should of asked you but I knew you would of said no and I kinda thought that you might like this.''

Anna didn't say anything, taking the whole room. She abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. In years, no one had ever done something like that for her. She didn't need to reply, but hoped her actions spoke for her. Anna never felt that moved in years, that one gesture tugging on her heartstrings.

''I cannot believe you. You dorky, ball of mush.'' Anna chuckled, her heart hammering like a humming bird's wings.

He held her in his arms as well after the initial shock. "Hey, what can I say?" He chuckled.

Sliding out of their embrace, she strolled into the centre of the hall.

Anna breathed in the air: the smell of sweat and cleaning products reminding her of the times when she use to practice, her father watching from the crowd. Jason use to attend some of them too. But she pushed that specific thought from her mind and pulled her shoes off, her toes tracing the floor as they glided across it.

"I'll wait outside." Dick said, leaving Anna to finally have some time for herself.

She jumped up on to the tip of her toes, a small rush as she watched her own feet. It was weird, not using her ballet moves to harm or kill someone. It was just for her.

Steadily raising one foot, she stretched it up high and slowly turned on her toe before gently collapsing to the ground. She laid on her back, swaying her legs into the air as she rose up.

She missed this. Letting her hair sway ever so gently, being carried by her fluid movements. This is what her life should've been like. Smooth. Why couldn't life be like a dance? Everything played to the music and at the end it finishes, knowing that you have danced the best you could. How long had it been since she danced properly? It was unclear. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to be carried away.

''Anna.''

She stopped, opening her eyes back to reality.

''You wanna walk around a bit? Like to the park?'' He asked.

Meeting his eyes, Anna nodded slightly and slipped her shoes back on: slightly sad that she was leaving the room behind. Her dancing just reminded Anna of how much she missed her old life, where she could just live her life and make her own choices.

As they reached the park, they both picked a space on the sloping hill to lean back on. Anna closed her eyes and used sprawled her limbs out. She felt the light crawl of wind sweep across her face, the grass brushing against her hair and the buildings' cascading shadows over her body with only glimmers of sun shining through.

''Dick?''

''Mhm.'' He hummed, most likely doing the same things as her.

''Why are you here?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean; I'm a mercenary, an assassin. Why are you here laying on the grass with me. Why did you bring me here?" Anna mumbled as her face fell into a frown slightly.

Dick sighed. "Because I think you can be something better. Because I wasn't there when you needed someone, and I just..." he trailed off.

''Dick...'' Anna sighed, opening her eyes to watch the clouds in the sky. "It's not that simple. I don't think I have any chance of trying to change. This is who I am now... it's time to accept that and to stop living in a lie.''

''You don't know that," he sat up and turned to her. "Come on Anna, you don't just give up."

"Maybe it's just time to face the facts."

"No. You can't." He shook his head vigorously, turning more towards her. "You said you didn't want your life to be played around anymore, so you have to do that for yourself! You can't just quit, you've gotta stand up and make the decision to be better than what everything thinks you are. Because I know you are.''

Anna twisted her head to look at him. "You don't know me anymore-"

''Yes I do. I know that you're too stubborn to accept what's handed to you! That's Anna Costello!"

She inhaled as she glanced back up to the sky. "She died years ago, Dick, down in that basement, all crippled and alone." She placidly replied.

Dick grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up so she was facing him dead on. "We all care about you. Me, Jason, Alfred, Bruce. And you can't stop us caring about you!"

Anna scowled at him, ripping his hands off of her shoulders. "Jason doesn't care. Don't you get it? I'm all alone. The only reason you are here is because you feel pity and guilty. I'm realistic, Dick. You have the need to save, everybody, but what you don't understand is that you, can't, save everybody. Not everyone, wants, to be saved."

Dick grabbed her arms and stared at her. The look in his eyes was one of determination, one that told her that he wasn't close to giving up just yet.

"Yeah, I know some people don't want to be saved; but that's because being saved means changing, and changing is harder then staying the same."

Anna thought for a moment. Her breathing steady and slow. Was she just afraid of changing? So many times she had been let down, that she wasn't rescued, she was just afraid that if she tried to change it would blow up in her face and she would be back at square one. All her life she had been afraid. Afraid of social situations, of meeting new people, of being killed, of being alone, of losing people. All she had was herself, and if she lost herself, then it was game over.

Maybe it was time to hit replay.

Changing meant going into an environment unknown to her. But today, dancing, being in that place of security... it felt good. If she could dance like she did, maybe she could have one more go at being normal. Not her younger self, not who she was now.

Something new. Something she did herself.

Could she save herself?

"I could change if I wanted to, you know." Anna shifted her gaze back to him. A small bubble formed in her stomach. It felt like... self-worth.

Dick's eyes grew slightly, a small twitch of his lip. "Oh yeah? You sure you're strong enough?" He asked.

A small smirk grew on her face as she stared at him. "Are you challenging me, Grayson? I have you know, I'm quite stubborn."

"Well, it's a good thing that I am too." He stood up and held a hand out to her, smiling at her. "And I'm not going this time."

She looked at his hand. If she took this, then she was making a deal with herself. A new step. This was, her, life. It was the only thing that she could completely call her own. And for once, she didn't want to see any blood on it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ducky." She grasped it. He helped her up, smiling giddily at her as she blushed.

By the time they were ready, darkness began to take hold of the city. Gotham and darkness matched like cheese and pizza, popcorn and movies. Dick finally lead Anna back to the car and they drove home.

She was shaken. How was she going to do it? How was she going to change? For once, and didn't have to do it alone. She could take her time.

As they opened the door, someone sat in the darkness. Helmet off, hands either side of the arm rest and gripping the couch, his eyes trained on the door they walked through. Anna stared at him, and he didn't look happy in the slightest.

Her breath slightly hitched in her throat, his eyes sinking into her skin. He looked her over, checking her, before appearing satisfied and turning his pupils to Dick, directing his seething attention on him.

''It's 6:20, where the fuck have you been?'' Jason snarled.

Anna guessed that the first part of changing was facing the past. Facing something that didn't sit well in her stomach.

And the past didn't look happy at all.


	17. So you do speak

Looking like a child being scolded, Dick placed his hands behind his back. "Oh, sorry Jason, I guess we just lost track of time-''

''I don't give a fuck if you, 'lost track of time'. But why don't you give me a heads up before you go prancing off with a suicidal girl.'' Jason spat.

Anna closed the door and folded her arms across her stomach, feeling anger bubbling in her blood. Walking further in, Dick stood in the middle of the dim living room and glared down at him. 

"I was taking her out, what am I suppose to do? Keep her locked up in her own safe house like an animal?''

Jason eventually stood up, making his own way over to him. "Anything could of happened! She could of had a another breakdown or worse, run away and then there would be no chance we would ever find her again!''

''But she didn't!''

"Stop, stop both of you!" Anna yelled at the two of them. Both men looked towards Anna who glared coldly at them. "I am so sick and tired of being treated like a scared, defenceless child that needs babying 24/7!''

"So now you are talking!'' Jason turned to her, his blue eyes focusing on her face. "It's nice to know that you can speak, instead of ignoring me!''

''What did you expect?'' Anna laughed hysterically, welling up in the process but holding back the urge to stutter. "Me to jump into your arms? You really are deluded!''

''Well I expected you to at least acknowledge my existence, you didn't even appear to be happy that I am alive!'' Backhanding him, Anna shoved Jason away slightly. 

She never felt more offended, did he not see what his death did to her? Did he not witness her full blown panic attack at his reveal?

''Of course I'm happy you're alive you ass! Why would you think that? What I'm angry about is that you didn't care to tell me this when you first came back!"

''How do you think I would tell you? Walk up to your front door and say it to your face? I didn't even know you were alive for three years until I checked your records, since you disappeared off the face of the earth!'' He yelled back.

''You could of found me! You could of actually looked for me! You were my friend, one of my only friends!'' Anna caught her breath for a moment. "And you just left me! You left me alone, with Black Mask! I nearly died that night, sometimes I wished I did because death would mean I could finally be with all of the people that left me, like you!'' 

''You think I like that that happened to you? You have no idea the plans I have for that scum bag!'' Anna was about to question him, but he carried on. "Do you want to know what happened? Well have a seat!" he flung his arms over to the sofa as his face turned bright red.

Breathing heavily, Anna turned to Dick. "Leave.''

''I don't think that's a-''

''It's ok...'' 

Giving Anna one last glance, Dick went to take his leave. As the door closed, Anna stood face on to Jason.

The tension in the room was thick, Anna's heart still hammering in her chest. She didn't want to go through any of it. But if she was going to change, then she had to face the hard truth. She made her way past him and perched herself on the edge of the sofa, Jason following and sitting himself on the chair in the corner.

''I died, yes. But I was brought back to life, I don't really know the specifics.'' His deep voice surrounded the whole room, like the world only spun when he spoke. "I was... not in great shape, emotionally and mentally. I trained with a woman called Ducra, with the monks which were the AllCaste. They helped me control my anger; aggression. But I still needed revenge.'' Glancing up at Anna, she moved her gaze away and stared at the coffee table. "I came back to Gotham and started to try to get back at Bruce, to kill the Joker. But of course, I failed. I couldn't stay in Gotham, too many... things.''

''When do we get to the part where you thought about me?'' Anna asked, her voice failing her. "Did you even think about me at all? Did I not matter?"

''I... when I first came back, I went to search for you, tried to find any sightings, any pictures, anything. But you weren't there. Then I thought that it was best to... control myself, before dragging you into the whole mess. I couldn't find no address, no social media account, no phone number. Nothing. I thought you were dead. But looking, I found no death certificate... I didn't have the courage to ask Bruce or Dick." he shook his head slightly, hanging it low. "Then... things just got in the way... I just kinda hoped that wherever you were, you were happy, that you moved away from Gotham and the crime."

Anna peered up at him. "I bet you hate what profession I went into." she mumbled.

"It wasn't the choice I would have liked you to go for, no." He grumbled. Jason frowned slightly, his back hunched over and arms resting on his knees.

"Why did you follow me for weeks after you saw me at the Manor? Did you even think about the consequences?" 

"Of course I did! I couldn't stop thinking about it!'' He threw his arms up in the air, his eyes darting up at hers. "But I didn't know if I could live with myself if I let you live your life with the guilt of my death. When I saw you, the other day, I could see that you also got fucked by this god damn city. I just couldn't...'' Shaking his head and grunting, he returned his gaze to Anna. His face stern, which Anna could only see as frustration . "I guess I just got selfish and had to talk to you. I... I also wanted to apologise for what happened before I died. I was... a dick, and I didn't mean anything I said, I swear!" 

Anna looked away, her lips thinning and hands fiddling with each other.

"But I found out my mum was alive. I thought that I didn't need a fake family, when my real mum was alive. I know I... I'm selfish, pile of trash that didn't deserve a friend like you. I thought I could do it on my own, that I didn't need anyone else. It was my fault. I was going to come back and say sorry for what I did but... things didn't go as planned." he trailed off. "I broke my promise to you, Anna. I wasn't there when you needed me to be."

"I... shouldn't have blamed you for everything, Jason." Anna admitted. "There was nothing you could have done. I chose to be this way. I needed to allow you your own time. Dying... sounds traumatic..." she cautiously tiptoed over to him. Kneeling down, Anna didn't have the courage to look at him just yet, grasping his knees, almost not believing he was actually there. "It's time to stop feeling sorry for myself and accept what has happened. You shouldn't feel guilty either."

"You think I can just accept any of this?!" he grabbed her hand with his gloved one tightly. "None of this should of ever happened! I failed you! I sucked as a friend! I may have been your only friend, but you were my only one too. And I blew it!"

Anna looked up at him as he stared down at her. He was grown up, and yet she remembered his face just like she use to. Back when he was with her. The cuts were nearly all healed up, but there were still bruises from her fist and the side of his face still pink from the back of her hand. His hair fell slightly on to his face, eyes light with dark circles underneath them.

"Jason, you deserve the world. To me... you never let me down... you kept your promise..."

"I didn't... I let you get hurt..." he tensed his jaw as he breathed in.

"You did all you could, and I know that now, and that's perfect for me." she squeezed his hand back with both of hers. Jason stared at her, eventually joining her on the floor. "You look a mess.'' Anna muttered, using her hand to tilt his head to the side to get a better look.

''Yeah? I got beat up pretty badly by this woman.''

''Did you now?'' Anna asked slyly.

''Yeah, she had a strong punch.''

''That's good to know.''

Jason leaned in to Anna's touch, closing his eyes slightly. His skin was rough from years of abuse and fighting. But it was him, and she didn't care what about anything else. Anna contemplated the options. This man in front of her, this messed up man, did come for her.

Even if it was too late.

Anna didn't know whether she could ever forget what has happened; but for that moment, for that point in time, she could forgive him.

''Promise me that you won't try to take your life away, it's not yours to take. Promise me.'' He muttered, gently holding her wrist

''I uh... It doesn't matter. My healing factor can heal with within a few minutes and wont leave any more scars-''

''Please...''

Anna hesitated. ''I promise...''

Jason opened his eyes and scanned her face. Anna suddenly flung herself at him and brought him in for a desperate hug. She gripped on to his leather jacket as she just held on. She missed it, she missed it when they use to comfort each other in their time of need. Anna never thought she would ever hold him like that again after he passed away. But there he was, right with her. Jason wrapped his own arms around her waist, breathing out and breathing in deeply.

"I never thought I would see you again..." Anna choked out into his shoulder. 

"Me too..."

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, two broken minds clinging to each other, clinging to the lost past. A tear became loose and slid down her cheek, exhaling shakily as she tried to calm her raging adrenaline. She felt Jason move his head towards her, their cheeks sliding past each others. Looking in his direction, the air caught in her lungs at how close their faces were. His arms were still tightly holding her in place, while hers hung loosely. He frowned slightly at her puffy eyes as another one dropped.

Jason moved closer, their faces millimetres apart. Anna didn't know what she was doing, but didn't stop him. She grazed her mouth against his, causing Jason to breathe a sharp breath. Laughing breathlessly, Anna began to move away; but his grip on her arms intensified. Anna stared at him confused, while he looked like he was trying to decipher a code as his eyes scanned across her.

''What are you-''

''Don't move.'' Jason said, his eyes continuing to search for something.

Anna waited, frozen still. His face was further away than before so she could properly see his conflicted expression. Anna sighed, and began to inch away. Jason's eyes widened. 

"I'm going to-"

He took the plunge and locked his lips with hers, dragging her back over; almost as if he was afraid that she would dissolve. Anna let out a surprised, muffled gasp as Jason tangled his fingers in her hair. Her senses were overloading, not being able to comprehend what was happening.

For a while, Anna didn't respond to his movements due to sheer shock, her eyes bugging significantly. Jason desperately tried to extract a reaction from her, tilting his head so he could get a better angle and deepen the kiss. A sigh passed his lips and he began to move away, when Anna finally closed her eyes and bridged the gap again, responding with equal enthusiasm. Jason seemed more than happy to oblige, and continued to kiss her back.

What was he doing? 

What was she doing?

Anna wondered what electricity felt like, but now it was shooting up from the pit of her stomach and through her spine. Her throat tightened as a burning sensation rose through her cheeks. 

It wasn't the fact she was kissing someone, she has done that plenty of times, it was the fact that Jason Todd was the one she was kissing.

With his eyes closed too, Jason placed more pressure on to their lips, their mouths now moving against each other. Dominance controlled Jason, as he leaned Anna back and placed his hands on her waist forcing her to be trapped. Anna brought her hands up Jason's spine and dragged her fingernails over his scalp, tugging on his hair slightly which earned a low hum of approval.

Jason hovered above her. The room was nearly pitch black; except the lights softly glowing in the background, illuminating their faces slightly. About to push him away for some air, Jason caught her wrists and pulled her closer, not wanting to break their contact just yet. Anna could feel Jason's pulse rapidly beat and his chest begin to heave with the lack of oxygen.

Finally moving away so they could breathe, Jason rested his forehead on hers. His eyes slowly opened to gaze down at her, watching Anna's glowing face.

"I... have been waiting to do that... for so long.'' He huskily whispered, moving towards the top of her head to breathe in the scent of her hair; causing Anna's nose to rub along his cheek.

His hands now released her, placing them either side of her head. Her whole face felt like it was burning, as his adjusted to loom above her, his thighs trapping her underneath him. 

Thoughts swirled through her mind as Anna tried to comprehend what just happened, but they became lost when he lowered his head and began to lightly kiss underneath her jawline.

"Really? when..." Anna strained, but didn't care about the answer as he placed sweet kisses down her neck as she sighed in desire, fidgeting a little.

''When we went to the carnival.'' A deep voice emitted from the pit of his throat, his lips vibrating against her skin as Anna's heart began to beat faster.

***

Just a warning! The next chapter will have some... heated moments...


	18. Best day of my life

Flashback, Jason's POV

 

It was Anna's 13th birthday, and Jason new what he was going to do.

He just hoped it would be good enough.

After speaking to her as Robin, she wasn't really as helpful as he hoped she would be. But, Jason then realised. He was going to give her something that she really wanted.

''Put this on.'' Jason held up a blindfold and Anna gave him a concerned look.

''Are you sure your not just going to lead me into the woods and turn into a blood thirsty murderer?'' She asked, eyeing the blindfold.

''No, I am taking you to your surprise.'' He laughed. Reluctantly, she covered her eyes and held out her hands for him to take. Jason sighed as she slowly trailing behind him. At that rate, they would never make it in time. Anna chatted away while he pulled her along, rolling his eyes at her jokes and openly smiled, since she couldn't see. He would never admit that she was one of the only people to make him laugh.

''Jason, not gonna lie, but the more we walk the more I am convinced you're going to kill me.''

''Trust me, don't you trust me?"

"No, was that not obvious?"

"Shut up you noodle!"

Anna burst out laughing, stumbling a bit and gripping his arms tighter.

"Ok, we're here you can take your blindfold off now!'' Jason said, letting go.

She did as she was told and her eyes grew. Jason relished in the beaming glow of her face, as her hands covered her mouth in surprise. The carnival was in town, and he asked Bruce if he could have one night off the crime fighting to spend time with Anna. Of course, Bruce accepted as 'he was young and needed a break'.

"Oh my god, Jason." She laughed, "how did you even know, I didn't even tell you!"

Jason facepalmed and paled slightly. Of course she didn't tell him. She told Robin, not him.

"I, uh, I dunno... haha, I asked Alfred and he suggested it." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Won't Bruce want you back?'' Anna asked as the smile slipped from her face.

Jason began to slightly panic. He didn't want her birthday to be ruined by him. "No! Uh, nope, I asked if I could stay out for your birthday. I'm all yours.'' He grinned and punched her shoulder lightly.

Anna's smile crawled back on, jumping up and down, bursting with excitement. Jason didn't really believe that spending time with him was the best gift he could have given her. But she was his only friend, and Jason didn't want to let her down.

They went on many rides and hopped into the photo booth and took a picture of them two smiling while eating cotton candy.

''You look so cute!'' She squealed while Jason grimaced.

''Don't spread that around, I have a reputation to uphold.'' He uttered, but let Anna have that moment and soon, he too began to like the photo they shared.

The atmosphere was something you rarely saw in the city: compared to the dark, gloomy, maddening streets, this place was a thing from the heavens.

And Jason thanked god for that.

They placed themselves on the Ferris wheel towards the end of the night, and it eventually stopped at the top. They could see all over Gotham, the illuminating lights that appeared to look like fallen stars were scattered all over the city. Jason faced towards Anna and realized how nice she looked with the light hugging her face. He wasn't going to deny it, she was a pretty girl, freckles dotting her skin, a small cute gap in her front two teeth and light ginger hair sculpting her face. The rim of her iris so thick and dark that it could captivate anyone.

But they were friends, and he liked that. He wondered why she didn't have anymore friends that she would hang out with, apart from her shyness, Anna was a nice girl.

Anna turned to Jason, the smile still on her face which brought him out of his stare.  
''Jason, this has been the best birthday... no wait, best day ever.''

Without warning, she yanked him into a hug before pressing her lips together on his cheek for a few seconds, letting go and laughing afterwards.

Jason just sat there stunned, turning a shade of pink: but enjoyed the warm, crawling sensation that spread across his face. He slightly gasped for air and choked on his own throat, hoping she wouldn't notice his startled reaction. She obviously didn't, as she then cuddled next to him and looked back out into the city.

''This is the best day of my life.'' She uttered to no-one in particular.

Jason held her in his arms and smiled. "Yeah, best day ever.'' He mumbled, as his heart swelled and throbbed.

Maybe he didn't like just being her friend...

 

Present.

 

Jason stopped at her collarbone, sucking and dragging his teeth over her soft skin as Anna's breath hitched.

"Do you want me?" He mumbled into her skin causing Anna to mewl with delight.

"That didn't really answer my question." Jason pulled away from her collarbone to look down on her. Anna glared up at him through hooded eyes.

His hand rested on her thigh, thumb gently kneading. She softly groaned. Anna gripped his arm and tried to push his hand away, using her left arm to push her up on to her elbow.

"You're an ass." She growled, grabbing the front of his jacket and yanking him forwards, slamming his lips on to hers. Her hand snaked it's way into his hair and gripped it. Pulling his locks, she tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss as he flushed her up against his chest and grunted.

Anna could feel a growing bulge on the inside of her thigh, gasping against his mouth and snapping her eyes open. She pulled away slightly as heat struck her cheeks. Jason peered at her and chuckled, a tint rising to his own cheeks. "Oops?"

Scanning his face, Anna cautiously pressed her loins against his tent and left a lingering kiss on the side of his jaw. Jason gripped her back as he groaned, sliding her camouflaged jacket off of her arms and hotly breathing down her neck.

"Oops..." Anna hummed into his ear as he tried to stop his hips from grinding into her, smiling and quietly laughing before leaving another kiss under his jaw.

He nipped at her neck as she fluttered her eyes shut and held back a noise. Jason seemed to catch on to this, sucking hard on her sweet spot, causing Anna to lean her head back; panting breathlessly. Anna just wanted him on her. His hands, body, mouth; all of it.

Anna wanted all of Jason.

She could feel his member begin to throb against her as she let out small moans. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband and jerked his hips towards her own, which made him muffle a gasp behind a growl that rumbled in his chest. Jason then plunged to the other side of her neck and feverishly began to suck her flushed skin. Her breath caught in her throat as lust consumed her.

Kicking her shoes off, Anna wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a satisfying groan which she revelled in. Jason moved away, removing his hands and tearing off his gloves along with his leather jacket as Anna kept herself supported with her legs.

She watched him as he pulled his top from over his head, her eyes instantly scanning his bare skin before her. Since meeting Jason, or, the Red Hood, she knew he was a big man who was most likely insanely in shape. And she wasn't wrong. Scars were visible from years of fighting, but she didn't care. She liked everything she was seeing.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He snarked, smirking down at her.

Anna scowled at him as her face burned. Reluctantly, she gripped on to his shoulders to hold herself up. "You're an idiot."

Still smirking, he leaned down and brushed his lips against the her throat. Anna remained slightly ridged against him as he lightly pressed open-mouthed kisses that traveled downwards. Adjusting himself so she straddled him while he sat on the floor, his fingers left her sides to her thighs, kneading the heated flesh. When he moved her, his strong hardness pressed right against her core, a shot of pleasure sending straight through her body, making her gasp and bite on to her bottom lip.

Her resolve was slowly being dissolved as his actions persisted. But she still was stubborn enough to not give in.

His tongue tasted the dip by her collarbone, her eyes scrunching shut as she restricted a noise. Her chest began to heave, Jason's hands lifting her up and pressing her down so once again that same shock that quaked her whole body. Anna brought her hands up and ripped his lips away from her blotchy red skin by his hair. Hazed, Anna dove down to his own thick throat as she pulled his head backwards. Jason grunted as his grip tightened around her loins, driving her to feverishly bite down on his pulse point and use her one free hand to scrape her nails down his chest.

"Anna..." he groaned, his hands fumbling with her jean button and zip.

Jason's hips bucked against her suddenly. It caused her to tighten her grip in his hair before letting go and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck for support as she breathed against his skin, her core throbbing and a tight knot forming in the pit of her abdomen.

"Jason..." She whispered as she grasped his sides with her nails, her legs shaking slightly. He panted too, his fingers nearly clawing away her vest-top to feel her against his fingertips. "Do it again..."

On command, he thrusted himself against her, causing Anna to openly moan.

"Bedroom." He rumbled, Anna nodding in agreement.

Before she had a chance to move, he lifted Anna up with his hands underneath her thighs as her legs were glued around his waist.

Jason discarded his shoes along the way to the bedroom like a trail of breadcrumbs and slammed the door shut with the back of his leg; as well as tugging off her jeans. Anna tried to control her breathing as she rested her chin on his shoulder, the throbbing through her pants feeling more sensitive now her restrictive jeans were removed. She desperately tried to move against him, craving some sort of attention for her aching core.

"Come on Jason..." She grunted impatiently. His grip around her tightened as a low groan rumbled from his chest, basically falling on top of her as he tossed Anna on to the bed. His jean-covered hardness pushed against her engorged sensitive area more fully than before, Anna grinding into him as waves of pleasure engulfed her.

He lifted his head up away from the side of her neck, the loss of warmth making her force her eyes open to watch him. Mouth parted, eyes hooded, skin flushed, Anna could only stare up in lust as he watched her. His pupils were dilated, slowly snaking his hands into her hair and tangling his fingers in it, bringing her lips back up to his. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue causing him to part his mouth so she could slip it in.

The feeling of his hands tugging and massaging her scalp was pure bliss. With her feet, Anna tried to push his trousers past his hips as she arched her back. All she could think about was how she wanted him inside her. The rational part in her mind, telling her that it was a bad idea, was pushed to the back. Anna wondered why what was happening, happening. Was it something spontaneous, or had she always felt something for him? Had her feelings been dormant until now?

One of his hands left her hair, palming her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. He grabbed the front of her vest and pulled it, quickly ripping the material right off her.

"Hey!" Anna pushed him away as he tossed it aside. She gaped at him. "You just ruined my-"

"I'll get you a new one." He mumbled, Jason's hands exploring the new exposed skin and lips trailing down to her breasts. His hand stopped by her thigh, thumb tracing her pant-line.

"The hell you a-" she began, but his left hand clamped around her mouth as his thumb rubbed circles on the sensitive clit through her wet clothing. Her toes curled as she gasped against his hand, grabbing his arm and gripping it as he continued to make her groan in intense pleasure.

This was the most attention she had ever gotten from another person. It was always a quickie, or she never felt anything. But Jason was like he was on a mission to get her there, that it wasn't just for him.

Anna squirmed underneath him as his movements never ceased. She was quite aware of how wet her pants were against his thumb, and felt slightly embarrassed as she was sure he felt it too. He nipped at the skin on her chest, her bra stopping him from progressing any lower, at times her skin stinging at how roughly he was sucking. His hand left her mouth, as well as the one on her area. She whimpered as she tried to grind against it again, but was left a needy and an aroused mess.

She peered up at him to find Jason discarding his trousers franticly as he stared down at her, his hair disheveled. As he went to come back down on her, Anna scooted out of the way and flipped the tables so he was now laying on his back as she straddled him, forcing herself down on his bulge. Now that his trousers were gone Anna could feel his pulsating manhood rub against her better than before. Hitting that spot, she rolled her head back as waves of indescribable pleasure hit her. Jason moaned loudly as he grabbed on to her hips and pushed her back down on himself.

Reluctantly, she lifted herself off of him and shuffled her way down to his boxers, that left little to the imagination when it came to how erect he was. Her fingers hooked underneath the band, teasingly pulling it lower and lower down his abdomen.

"Wait." He said, halting her movements. Anna looked up to him as he supported himself in his elbows. "Are you sure?"

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears. Jason was... asking her? "Do you want me to stop?" She self-consciously asked. Anna's mind began to panic. Was he beginning to regret it? Did he want her to get off of him?

"N... no..." he panted as he gripped the bedsheets. "But... are you sure you're ok with this?"

Anna nervously nodded her head, for the first time being aware of what they were about to do. This was Jason. Her, Jason. Her long dead friend Jason.

She edged the thin material down even further, watching him just incase he decided to stop her. When he was finally free, she flickered her eyes down as her cheeks flushed. Jason never moved his stare away from her as he breathed heavily. She cautiously leaned in closer, her breath hitting him as his manhood twitched. Tentatively, Anna pressed her lips against the side and skimmed them all the way down to the base.

His breathing hitched. Anna's hand lightly touched him, holding him in place as her tongue coiled around him and licked upwards to the tip.

"Anna..." he bucked his hips, leaning backwards as he hissed. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked forcefully before swirling her tongue around.

"Ugh... god..." Jason groaned as his hands clenched the sheets tighter.

Taking him deeper, she continued slowly as she tried to work out which things he particularly liked, all the while he grunted at her actions. When she could fill as much as she could of him, she grated her teeth up and down him. Jason let out a loud moan and shivered, reaching down and tangling his hand into her hair and making her bob up and down quicker. With the remaining part of him that she couldn't take, one of her hands twisted and massaged while the other scraped up and down his thigh with her nails.

Jason was quickly becoming a panting mess. The feeling of his hand tugging on her hair made Anna hum in delight, which prompted Jason thrust into her while gasping at the new sensation. She could feel that he was close to release.

Ripping her head away from him, Anna looked up at him took in his form.

"What's wrong?" She breathed as he controlled his ragged breaths. Did she do something wrong? Maybe he was having doubts.

"No..." he rumbled, dragging her hair closer to him as he crashed his lips on her. "Not yet..." mumbling against her mouth. Jason grated his teeth along her bottom lip, tugging on it before pulling her back in for a mind numbing kiss. One of his hands strayed down to her behind and yanked her so she was straddling him again, kneading her as she moved against him.

"Hang on," Anna slid off of him and scrambled to her draws and grabbed some protection for what they were about to do. "I am not risking it."

Anna jumped as two hands dipped into her pants and the tips of his fingers entered her. His head burrowed into her neck and began to gently lick, suck and bite at her sweet spot.

She arched her back as one of his hands unclipped her bra and palmed her breasts. Anna's arms reached backwards: one of them going for his hair where she tangled in, while the other one travelled a bit lower and started to pump him. Jason grasped the bands of her pants and tore them off of her. She would have yelled at him, but when his fingers returned she couldn't care less.

A digit entered inside. While she took some time to adjust, Jason circled her swollen bud with his thumb and continued to attack her raw neck and touch her exposed skin. Anna could feel his member brush up against her and yearned for him to just take her against the wall right there and then.

"Jason..." She gasped as she leaned her back against him, her body on fire as his glistening chest firmly pushed against her back. Pressure began to build as she was heaved against him.

Jason, most likely feeling the buildup inside, removed his fingers and spun her around before Anna had the chance to whine at the loss of contact. He snatched the condom from her fingertips and ripped it open with his teeth, Anna wrapping her arms around him and scraping her nails down his back as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Since Jason probably left some marks on her, she didn't want to be the only one.

Backing her against the wall, Jason pulled her away from his neck and latched his lips on to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Anna... jump." He breathed as he broke their lips for air, his hands under her thighs and teasingly rubbing close to her folds. She did as he said, wrapping her legs around him.

His throbbing erection rubbed her pulsating entrance. Anna tried to desperately to gain as much friction as she could from him as she clung to his body; his skin sticky as he began to sweat.

"Fuck... Anna..." he rumbled deeply. Their faces rested against one-another as they lined up. "Are... you still sure?" Jason asked into her ear.

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah..." she tried to force himself inside her, but Jason held his hips away so barely the tip entered. "Jason, do it." She pled, her sensitive core aching for him.

As if he was holding himself back, he quickly pushed her down on to him and groaned in to her ear. Anna winced slightly, trying to adjust to his length and size. Jason moved a finger to her bud and circled it gently. She began to slowly grind into him, her hands gripping his shoulders roughly and a bundle of nerves forming in the pit of her stomach as Anna wanted more. Her mind was reeling as he jerked his hips into her. Jason burrowed his head into her neck while his moans sent a tingle of ecstasy through Anna's abdomen. When Jason's thrusts hit a certain point that shook her to the core, Anna bit into his shoulder and could help but moan as she was beginning to quickly unravel, clinging to his strong build. He sped up, yet his movements started to go sloppy, Anna guessing that he was close to release too. Her teeth dug into his skin and her nails clawed at his back.

She felt felt like she was about to explode, overwhelming ferocity that was quickly tilting her off the edge. Normally, Anna would never allow someone to take the lead, as she would always assume they would use the predicament to their advantage. But also, because allowing someone to be dominant takes away all power and leaves her vulnerable.

Anna couldn't have that.

But right there, with Jason hitting every spot that craved attention, turning her into a mumbling, hot, trembling mess; she wouldn't dare stop him from taking charge.

Finally succumbing to the scorching tension that gripped her entire body, she choked out a crippling cry as she tightened around him. He kept going for a bit, riding out the mind-shattering release. Coming down from her fuzzy high, Jason held her still against him as she faintly heard him groan while slowly coming back to reality.

She felt the soft mattress land on her back, Jason heaving on top of her as they caught their breath. He slid himself out of her and nearly collapsed, Anna gingerly closing her legs and letting her head fall back on to the pillow, her eyes closed.

"Well..." he breathlessly said, not bothering to move just yet. Anna didn't feel like replying, or saying anything in that moment. Exhausted, trembling and her mind processing the drastic turn of events, she had to wonder...

 

What would happen in the morning?


End file.
